Escape
by EternalLove
Summary: Kagome wants to escape; escape from responsibility, from duty, from Inuyasha. So she goes to the one person she never expected to help, Sesshoumaru. Funny how betrayal always seem to intervene....
1. Sadness

*I'll only say this once, Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Chapter 1: Sadness  
  
Kagome sat, huddled against the God tree, as if she was trying to draw strength from it. A cold  
  
wind blew around, as if to signify a sorrowful event. Maybe it was, it seemed that Kagome's  
  
sad aura was felt by the forest and the air itself. Any youkai near would have sensed an  
  
incredible sadness permeating the forest. The moon was full tonight, and by chance, it's silver  
  
moonbeam rested on the girl's form. A fairytale setting, yet, one thing it lacked was the  
  
happiness that was always found in those sort of stories. The girl was mourning something  
  
that was lost to her. But no tears were on her face, only the feeling of knowledge that that  
  
something was never really hers in the first place. But it still did not explain the lack of tears  
  
when her aura was so broken-hearted. Then all of a sudden, the cold wind ceased its soft  
  
wailing and blew gently just around the girl. Her mouth moved and a single word came out.  
  
The wind swirled around her just once more, then left to a new destination. Inuyasha's ears  
  
perked up, trying to pick up a hushed sound, but he couldn't hear it, nothing but the wind. He  
  
tightened his arms around a black-haired woman. All the while, the same wind mocked him,  
  
echoing the sound he could not hear...why...why...why.  
Sesshoumaru walked around aimlessly, anxious for something to hunt. A cold wind blew  
  
around and his ears heard something, something that his hanyou brother could not, or  
  
refused to hear, why. Curiousity arose in the youkai lord. The voice that whispered that word  
  
sounded so sad and so...lonely. The wind changed again and it seemed to be going back to  
  
something or someone. Sesshoumaru sped away, as fast as the wind itself, following it to the  
  
source of the voice. The voice that, in one word, lured a powerful and emotionless lord to  
  
pursue it. As Kagome quietly sat against the God tree the wind returned. But not alone... 


	2. Matters of the Heart

Chapter 2: Matters of the Heart  
  
Sesshoumaru gracefully landed in the clearing where the God tree was. He knew a ningen was  
  
there too. But when he turned around he did not see a plain, ordinary village girl, but a  
  
beautiful creature that seemed almost ethereal. She was bathed in moonbeam. Her raven  
  
locks seemed darker than night itself, it twinkled like the stars were woven into it. And her  
  
skin...her pale skin was almost glowing from the moon's mythical light. But what surprised  
  
Sesshoumaru was how such an exquisite creature could have a sad aura. When he moved  
  
closer, he recognized her. Inuyasha's wench?  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?" said the girl without lifting up head.  
  
"So, you are Inuyasha's wench, I'm not surprised to see you in misery. Has he chosen that  
  
dead Miko over you?"  
  
Sesshoumaru knew of the relationship between Kikyo, Inuyasha, and the girl. But he was  
  
surprised again when he heard her composed voice say,  
  
"Hai, Inuyasha has chosen Kikyo. As always, Sesshoumaru sama, you are correct. And to  
  
answer your thoughts, I am sad because I have lost something that was never mine."  
  
The lord expected Kagome to burst into tears and get angry at him. But he did not expect the  
  
calmness in her voice.  
  
"Then why do you grieve over something that wasn't yours?"  
  
Kagome then gave a small chuckle.  
  
"What is so funny wench?"  
  
"I would not expect a youkai such as yourself to understand matters of the heart."  
  
In a speedy blur, Sesshoumaru grabbed her neck, forcing her to stand up.  
  
"Are you mocking me?"  
  
"Iie, I am merely saying that you wouldn't be able to understand how I felt."  
  
Kagome felt her vision getting blurry when he finally released his hand. Rubbing her neck,  
  
she leaned against the tree and stared at the ground.  
  
"You dare to say that this Sesshoumaru cannot understand? Tell me why you grieve for  
  
something that was never yours."  
  
"Why do you care? It is unimportant to you and you hate humans."  
  
"I do not care for your well-being, if I am to live in a world with humans I will try to  
  
understand them. It will be easier to break them that way."  
  
She gave a snort, of course, understanding humans to break them. That is so youkai.  
  
"I cannot explain it..."  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed her neck again.  
  
"Wench, you are making me angry, and you do not want to be in my hands when I am angry.  
  
"I was trying to say, it is something that cannot be explained fully, but to be felt. You will  
  
understand how I feel when you have lost something that was never yours. But till then, I  
  
cannot explain matters of the heart." Wonder if he even has a heart.  
  
Sesshoumaru released her again and stepped back. He could see her aura, it was moving in so  
  
many different colors. He had never seen anything like it. But the dominating color at the  
  
moment was a pale blue for sadness. It was the strangest thing he had ever seen. Usually,  
  
when he saw sadness in humans, it was a dark blue. But hers was a light blue with dozens of  
  
other colors whirling around it. A never ending dance that spellbound him and filled him with  
  
an unknown yearning to know what those colors meant. What is with her aura? I've never  
  
seen so many different colors.  
  
Sesshoumaru had been staring at Kagome for a few minutes and she was beginning to feel  
  
uncomfortable.  
  
"Ano, Sesshoumaru-san, um...what are you looking at?"  
  
"Nothing. You are lucky I did not kill you tonight. But one day, you will explain matters of the  
  
heart to me."  
  
With that he was gone, along with him, the wind that had started everything. 


	3. The Land's Hope

Chapter 3: The Land's Hope  
  
Kagome lightly walked down the path that led back to the village. Along the way, there were  
  
flowers here and there and she picked some up. Sighing, she tried to push back painful images  
  
that made her heart ache. A red haori, a black-haired beauty, an embrace that brought her  
  
hands to her heart, and a kiss that left her to her knees. Why? I gave you my heart, but you  
  
didn't see.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"Nani Kagome?"  
  
Kagome nearly jumped. She looked up and there was Inuyasha, crouched in a tree.  
  
"Betsuni. It's nothing."  
  
"Come on, it's getting late. We're going shard hunting tomorrow."  
  
"Mm, wagata. I understand."  
  
"Come on, get on my back, we'll get there faster that way, instead of you plodding along."  
  
"It's ok, I think I'll walk. I need some time to think."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her for a minute. Strange, she isn't arguing with me.  
  
"Nani? I feel like everybody's staring at me tonight."  
  
"Why? Who else has been staring at you?"  
  
"Eh, nobody. Go on ahead Inuyasha, I'll be ok by myself."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
Inuyasha jumped, tree to tree, and soon he was gone. Leaving Kagome alone with just the  
  
forest as company.  
  
*Next Morning*  
  
"Kagome!!!!!" Shippo wailed. "Inuyasha is hitting me!!!"  
  
The kawaii kitsune hid behind Kagome while Kagome gave her best evil glare.  
  
"Inuyashaaaa!! Leave Shippo alone. Or I'll say it!"  
  
"Houshi-sama! Don't touch me there!  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"Sango, I was just getting a piece of lint off!"  
  
"Keh! You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
Kaede looked on as a very grumpy Inuyasha wiped dirt from his clothes, Shippo gazing  
  
adoringly at Kagome, Kagome sending more evil looks at Inuyasha, Miroku sporting a red  
  
handmark on his left cheek, and a flustered Sango. Good grief. Thought the old miko. But they  
  
were the hope for this land. Believe it or not. The ragtag group consisted of the lecherous  
  
monk Miroku, the strong youkai hunter Sango, the kitsune child Shippo, the short-tempered  
  
hanyou Inuyasha, and the reincarnation of Kikyo, Kagome. She waved goodbye to the group  
  
as they left, but only Kagome waved back as the rest of the group continued to argue with  
  
eachother. It seemed that Kagome was the backbone of the group. Without her, everything  
  
up till now would not have come to be. She has a great destiny in front of her. I hope she will  
  
be strong enough to face it. With that said, the old miko turned and went back inside her hut. 


	4. Confrontation

Chapter 4: Confrontation  
  
"Inuyasha! Behind you!"  
  
Inuyasha moved just in time as the bear youkai slammed his paw down.  
  
"Kagome, where's the shard?!"  
  
She squinted, then spotted a purple sparkle.  
  
"In his right paw!"  
  
Inuyasha dodged another attack then flew to the air.  
  
"Kyah!"  
  
He cut of the bear's right paw. The bear reduced to it's normal size, just slightly bigger than it's  
  
human brothers. With a kaze no kizu, the youkai was reduced to just dust. Kagome picked up  
  
the shard hidden in the palm of the paw.  
  
"Got it!"  
  
Sango put down her huge boomerang while Miroku inched closer.  
  
"Sango! We got another shard! What a joyous moment!"  
  
Miroku put his arms around her hip and grabbed lower.  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"Hai, Houshi-sama, a joyous moment indeed. Come on Kagome, let's go take a bath. I saw one  
  
earlier, we'll leave the boys to set up camp."  
  
"Hai!!"  
  
The girls left, leaving two men to do all the dirty work.  
  
"Mmmm, feels good. Hot baths are the greatest way to relieve stress, neh, Sango?"  
  
"Hai, but it all comes back the second we get back into camp. That dumb houshi!"  
  
Kagome chuckled, "Well, I'd say he likes you."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Well, he grabs you more than any other girl he's met."  
  
"Hmph. It's not as if I enjoy it." Sango replied, but she looked a little more thoughtful after  
  
that.  
  
"It's getting a little too hot Kagome-chan. I'm going to go back to camp."  
  
"I'll be there in a while. I just want to relax a little bit more."  
  
Sighing, Kagome slid down into the water till her nose was just a little above the water. With  
  
Sango gone, she could drop the cheery face she had been wearing. It took a lot of effort to  
  
keep up a happy face when deep down, she was feeling miserable. But lately, she found it  
  
getting easier and easier. With Inuyasha's secret rendezvous with Kikyo, she had to keep one  
  
on almost all the time. Relaxing her face she bathed in silence. Inuyasha, who do you see? Do  
  
you see me, or Kikyo? Every soft word that comes out of your mouth, who is it for? Me? Or  
  
Kikyo? Am I just a replacement? Who do you really see? Just thinking of the endless  
  
questions gave Kagome a slight headache. But she couldn't stop thinking about it, who did  
  
Inuyasha really see? Sighing again, she tried to push the thoughts out of her head and just  
  
enjoy a hot bath. Tilting her head up, she could see the stars. Numerous and always giving a  
  
cheery shine,they never seem to have a problem. Never a worry, never a tear, never a  
  
heartache.  
  
"Never a heartache." Kagome breathed.  
  
He was flying around aimlessly, again, and it frustrated him. He was thinking about her again.  
  
That pathetic, weak human...that...that wench. Beautiful though. He almost hit himself for  
  
that stray thought. Beautiful, never, there are hundreds of youkai women that could surpass  
  
her in beauty. Determined to get her out of his system Sesshoumaru picked up her scent and  
  
followed it, which led him to the hot spring. Staying the shadows, he watched the girl from the  
  
side.  
  
"Never a heartache." She said.  
  
What is she thinking about?  
  
Kagome smiled, life as a star seemed tempting. She sighed again. She had been doing that  
  
lately, and it seemed the source was Inuyasha. And maybe someone else. Haven't seen  
  
Sesshoumaru lately. Maybe he's trying to ponder matters of the heart. Lots of luck to him. I'm  
  
surprised he hasn't come back to ask what a heart is. Maybe thats a little harsh. Mou, why am  
  
I even thinking about him?  
  
Noticing her silence, Sesshoumaru stepped out from the shadows. Shrieking, Kagome tried to  
  
cover as much as she could with her hands.  
  
"Hentai!!! What are you doing here?"  
  
He didn't say anything, he just stalked closer and closer. He stopped at the edge of the water  
  
and with his tail, he lifted Kagome out of the water and brought her toward him. She was  
  
angry now, very angry and she stared defiantly, thought still trying to cover herself as much  
  
as she could.  
  
"What in the world are you doing, you hentai!!!"  
  
Still silent, the taiyoukai grabbed her neck again but almost gently this time. Looking into her  
  
eyes, he was transfixed. They were a remarkable color, it was blue, but all assorted kinds of  
  
blue. It seemed to change color with her emotions, or with her aura. Right now the eyes were  
  
a stormy blue and her aura was a dark blue. Her eyes trapped him, with their anger,  
  
embaressment, and, again, sadness. It seemed the sadness was permanently stained to her  
  
soul, but it didn't dominate her aura, like it would have to most humans. More to the fact that  
  
it became part of her. And instead of making her appear pathetic, it made her only more  
  
beautiful. Like someone to comfort, hold, and cherish. He wasn't the only person trapped by  
  
eyes. Kagome had stopped yelling at the youkai after looking at the youkai's golden eyes.  
  
They seem like the sun, they were almost blinding in their brightness. But the usual arrogance  
  
and coldness wasn't there. It looked at her with sadness and...longing? Can it be? His eyes...  
  
Sesshoumaru snapped out of his daze and took a small step back from her. Something that he  
  
had never done, not even to a powerful youkai had he stepped back. But this little girl? There  
  
is something to her. What is it? And what is this strange feeling in my chest? I must know.  
  
"Wench, you will come home with me and teach me about the heart. "  
  
"Ah, um, Sesshoumaru-sama, do you think we could talk about this when I have some clothes  
  
on?"  
  
"Get dressed, we're leaving."  
  
Kagome stared at him for a while with a blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Could you turn around please?"  
  
He gave her an uncomfortable look before turning his back. She scrambled to get her clothes  
  
on and tapped his shoulder when she was done.  
  
"I can't..."  
  
"I'm not asking."  
  
Before she could say another word he grabbed her and took to the air. 


	5. Escape

Chapter 5: Escape  
  
For some reason, he couldn't fathom why Kagome hadn't said a word since he took her. She  
  
remained silent in his arms, but he couldn't feel anger from her. She wasn't angry, she wasn't  
  
screaming or yelling at him to put her down? After a few moments of silence she finally said  
  
something.  
  
"Could we go down for a few minutes? I need to make something clear. Please."  
  
It was the please that made him go down into a forest. He dropped his hands and Kagome  
  
landed on her rear.  
  
"Itei! That hurts you know! Can't you be more gentle?"  
  
"So what did you want to make clear? State your point and let's go."  
  
"You didn't let me finish back there."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"No, don't get arrogant. When I said I can't, I didn't mean I didn't want to. I still have a  
  
responsibility back there. I need to get all the shards and I can't do that if I'm with you. If I  
  
didn't have my responsibility, then I would go with you. But every day is a reminder of what I  
  
have to do. I can't forget it or put it off. I can't leave someone else to clean up my mess. I can't  
  
leave the land in ruins. I can't escape. That's what I meant when I said I can't. I can't escape  
  
my...duty. I can't..." I can't escape Inuyasha.  
  
Both were silent, Kagome, to her thoughts, and Sesshoumaru to digest what she had just said.  
  
She sat down against a tree, in the same position when Sesshoumaru first saw her by the God  
  
tree. There's no running away. I have to keep going on. I have to fix what I did wrong. Duty, I  
  
really hate that word sometimes. But it's hard not to forget when you have Inuyasha  
  
around. Shard detector, thats all I am to him. My worth is less than the Shikon shards,..and a  
  
rotten corpse.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared down at the girl. Her head was bent as if in deep thought. But her aura  
  
took on a light blue again. Duty. Is that all that keeps her with my hanyou brother? We are not  
  
so different... we are both chained by duty. I feel like I should do something, but what?  
  
He put a hand near her face. Kagome looked at it questioningly. But made up her mind and  
  
took her hand in his. He pulled her up but their hands remained locked. And somehow an  
  
unspoken agreement went between them.Though it could not be physically heard, both  
  
understood each other perfectly.  
  
I'll give you an escape.  
  
How can you? It is my responsibility. I have to finish what I started.  
  
I will help.  
  
Kagome stared at him, as if to ask if he meant what he said, then nodded her head. 


	6. Second Thoughts

Second Thoughts  
  
They escaped. Only Kami knew what they were escaping from. But one can take a guess.  
  
Perhaps it's duty, or responsibility, or the pressures of a lost love, or even loneliness. But  
  
they were escaping together. They sped away, faster than any being, but only one thing  
  
caught up with them. A wind, but not cold, no, this time it was warm. It curled around their  
  
hair and their clothes, making it flow out like water in the air. As quick as it had come, it went  
  
away again. Taking their scent with it, it raced off into the quiet night. For what reason, who  
  
knew. Maybe to prevent a certain hanyou to catch the scent of the two escaping. But all that  
  
matters is that they escaped.  
  
She didn't say anything to him, but she couldn't help but feel guilty. I left them, Shippo,  
  
Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha. The Shikon Shard, how am I going to find it without them? I  
  
didn't even tell them where I was going, no letter or anything. Maybe Sesshoumaru will let  
  
me send a message...Sesshoumaru said he would help, but will he really? I told him I would  
  
go with him, but will he keep his word? Maybe I should have thought this through. But, I  
  
need time to think, time away from Inuyasha. And I'm tired of keeping a mask on. Maybe I  
  
should hope for the best. Baka, this is a bloodthirsty youkai lord we're talking about! But, he  
  
wasn't too hostile. Well, there was when he tried to choke me, but he stopped. What  
  
stopped him? Agh, everything is so confusing! I need time alone to think.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Where are you taking me?"  
  
"My castle in the West. We'll stay there for a while."  
  
"Um, do you think I could send a message to Inuyasha and the others? Just to tell them I'm  
  
safe, don't worry, and that I'll find the Shikon shards?"  
  
"Why would you want to do that? I thought the whole reason you came with me was so that  
  
you could get away from them."  
  
"I know! But I don't want them to worry about me!"  
  
The youkai was silent for a few minutes.  
  
"Very well, when we get to the castle, I'll send a message."  
  
"Arigato. Can I ask another question?"  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"Did you really mean it? What you said earlier, will you help me find the Shikon shards?"  
  
"Yes, I always keep my word."  
  
Sesshoumaru felt the girl relax in his arms, as if his few words had banished all the tension in  
  
her body. He liked the feel of the girl in his arms, which was annoying him. He didn't like that  
  
thought and moved even faster so he could get her out of his hands. Something was coming  
  
over him. Something in him had changed, and he didn't like the unexpected change. He was  
  
racking his brains to see what the change was but he couldn't figure out what it was. What had  
  
caused it? He felt normal a few days ago, at least up till that night. That night when the cold  
  
wind had brought him to Kagome. The wind? No, it couldn't be. Winds can't do that unless  
  
some powerful youkai was using magic. I would have smelled the magic on it if it did.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighted his castle and landed in the garden. He let go of Kagome, but luckily her  
  
reflexes saved her from landing on her rump again. Looking up, she saw a little girl in an  
  
orange kimono running toward them. Or rather, toward Sesshoumaru. Jaken was running  
  
behind her too. He was trying his hardest to keep up with his short legs.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!!! Sesshoumaru-sama!!!"  
  
The girl ran to the lord and hugged his leg.  
  
"Rin missed Sesshoumaru-sama! But Rin is happy now because Sesshoumaru-sama came  
  
back!"  
  
Jaken had finally caught up and toad youkai began bowing to to his master.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! You finally came back! Rin was making me play the most ridiculous  
  
games! Why, if some youkai came by and saw me, my reputation would have been shattered!"  
  
"Jaken, you do not have a reputation."  
  
"Ah, eh, erm. Who is this ningen you brought? Why, it's Inuyasha's wench!"  
  
"Oy! I'm getting really tired of people calling me wench. My name is Kagome, got it? I'm not  
  
answering to both of you if you keep calling me by the name wench!"  
  
Kagome felt a little embaressed at her outburst but she stood her ground and stared down  
  
both youkai. Sesshoumaru casually turned and walked away while Jaken and Kagome stared  
  
each other down with Rin watching. A few minutes later Rin was taking Kagome by the hand  
  
while Jaken was on the ground with a huge lump on his head.  
  
"Rin is happy to have onee-chan come live with us. Now Rin can have someone to play with.  
  
Rin can play with Jaken but Jaken is no fun. He makes ugly faces whenever we play together."  
  
Kagome couldn't help but laugh at Rin's antics. She was imitating Jaken perfectly. Maybe life  
  
here will be ok. Rin is so kawaii! ...Like Shippo. I wish I had thought of bringing Shippo  
  
along. But why does Sesshoumaru have a little human girl with him? I thought he hated  
  
humans. It looks like he treats her well. She seems healthy, and happy. Maybe there's more  
  
to Sesshoumaru than I thought. Kagome looked at the back of the lord's head as they walked  
  
to the entrance of the main building. 


	7. Tricked

Tricked  
  
Kagome looked around her. There were large buildings everywhere and all were connected  
  
by walkways covered with roofs. The scent of sakura blossoms calmed her. She felt relieved,  
  
there were no people around for miles. Just her and nature. No worries, no pain, nothing  
  
would be able to reach her here. She wouldn't have Inuyasha to deal with. And no youkai  
  
looking for the shikon shards would come here. A smile tugged on her lips, her first sincere  
  
one in days. With the sun shining on her face and a warm breeze carrying the scent of flowers,  
  
Kagome felt almost at home.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt the girl tip her head back and could feel her body muscles relax.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, will you send the message to Inuyasha today?"  
  
"I will. I told you I would keep my word."  
  
"Thank you. Your castle is really beautiful."  
  
The doors opened, but Kagome could see no servants about.  
  
"Where are your servants? I don't see anybody around."  
  
"My servants are invisible. They are better that way. One will show you to your rooms and  
  
the hot spring."  
  
He left Kagome standing with just Rin holding her hand. She frowned a little. They are better  
  
that way? What an insensitive guy! Kagome felt something tug at her shirt. She looked  
  
around and could see nobody. Then she felt something, a youkai! But it was very faint  
  
because it had no evil intentions. She could see a small yellowish glow that was floating down  
  
a hallway. Kagome followed it as it went through a maze of hallways and walkways. Finally,  
  
they arrived at a small building, the glow stopped at the doors.  
  
"Is this my room?"  
  
The glow flickered. Kagome took that as a yes.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
She opened the doors and gasped. Her room was wonderfully furnished. It was a lady's room  
  
and was set in a soft blue decor. The first room was a sitting room and was simple, but  
  
elegantly furnished. Two doors led to a personal hot spring and the bedroom. The bedroom  
  
had a large futon in the middle along with a small desk and a big closet. Paintings on the wall  
  
depicted a dog youkai. Looking in the closet, Kagome found many kimonos in there. Feeling  
  
them with her finger, she could tell they were made of the finest silk. Rin jumped on her bed  
  
and rolled in it, laughing with glee.  
  
"Onee-chan, can Rin stay with you tonight? Rin wants to be with onee-chan."  
  
"Sure Rin, I'm Sesshoumaru would be alright with that."  
  
Looking at Rin, Kagome noticed that her hands were grubby and her hair was rumpled.  
  
"Rin, why don't we take a bath? I think we both need it!"  
  
"Rin doesn't want a bath."  
  
"Uh, Rin, I think Sesshoumaru likes very clean people. So I bet if you were very clean, he  
  
would like you very much."  
  
"Really, Kagome onee-chan?"  
  
"Hai! Come on, let's go."  
  
The two girls, hand in hand, walked to the spring.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced down at the message he had written. It would be perfect.  
Inuyasha,  
  
I have taken Kagome hostage. She is not harmed, but if you do not give the Tessaiga to me,  
  
you will never see her alive again. I'll come to pick up the Tessaiga in three days. But  
  
remember, if you do not give the Tessaiga to me, then I will torture your wench for each  
  
day you fail to give it to me.  
  
~Sesshoumaru  
It was perfect. He would no doubt get the Tessaiga. And that fool of a girl believed he would  
  
send a message. He did keep his word, but she didn't say that the message couldn't be  
  
blackmail. Finally, things would come to be the way they should be. Inuyasha in ruins, and  
  
Sesshoumaru obtaining the Tessaiga. But then, why did he feel a tug of guilt? Pushing the  
  
feeling away he had one of his invisible servants take the message to Inuyasha. Yes, things  
  
will finally come to be the way they should be. 


	8. Distractions

just a note, I've noticed my italics don't come out on chapters when they are put up, so I'm putting ** for when the characters are thinking.  
  
Distractions  
  
Kaogme laid in the dark, thinking. Rin was sleeping soundly against her. Dinner  
  
was...interesting. Rin kept bugging Jaken, Sesshoumaru just quietly ate his meal, and Kagome  
  
tried to calm things between Jaken and Rin. But everything felt, normal. A word Kagome had  
  
not been able to associate with for weeks. She smiled as sleep overcame her eyes.  
Sesshoumaru looked up at the ceiling. He had already sent the message but he still couldn't  
  
push away a feeling of guilt. The girl had cleaned up quite nicely when she had walked into the  
  
dining room with a kimono on. That foreign clothing barely covered what she had and was  
  
extremely indecent. With the kimono on, she could have passed for a hime. And she had  
  
gotten Rin to take a bath without Sesshoumaru ordering her. She was different. She was one of  
  
the few women that daily cleaned herself and Sesshoumaru found her scent pleasing; jasmine,  
  
night, and sorrow. Sorrow again, would that scent ever go away from her? It seemed like it  
  
had become a part of her now. Yet she still remained strong. Sesshoumaru snorted. Strong?  
  
Where did that come from? A human could never be as strong as a youkai. Especially one as  
  
powerful as himself. But it made Sesshoumaru wonder even more about the miko.  
Kagome opened her eyes to Rin staring down at her.  
  
"Rin?"  
  
"Onee-chan finally woke up! Rin wants to go and pick flowers for the breakfast table! Onee-  
  
chan come with Rin to pick flowers?"  
  
Kagome couldn't resist, even early in the morning, Rin never failed to shine and smile.  
  
"Alright. Come on."  
  
Putting on a yukata, Kagome followed Rin to the gardens. With the morning dew settled on  
  
the flowers, it made them glitter like jewels. With a stretch, Kagome helped Rin pick flowers,  
  
er, well, at least weeds. When Rin pronounced that the bouquet was perfect they walked hand  
  
in hand to the dining room. When breakfast was over Kagome took Rin under the shade of a  
  
tree outside and told her western stories. From Aladdin to Cinderella to Beauty and the Beast.  
  
When Rin fell asleep, Kagome leaned against the tree and sighed. Finally, time to think. Or  
  
not, she looked up to see Sesshoumaru gracefully walking toward her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I sent your message."  
  
"Ah! Arigato! I'm relieved, now Inuyasha won't barge in or anything. Though, come to think  
  
of it, will he really trust your word? He does hate you.... why do-"  
  
"Don't pry into something that doesn't have to do with you. And I gave Inuyasha my full  
  
assurance that you would come to no harm."  
  
"Ok, um, do you have a dojo around? And maybe a bow and some arrows?"  
  
"A servant will show you."  
  
He turned to leave.  
  
"Thank you, again."  
Kagome felt something tug at her yukata. Looking around she saw the faint glow of a servant.  
  
Carrying Rin in her arms, she followed it to a dojo. It was a skillfully built dojo. It had large  
  
windows that overlooked the garden, and there was a field to shoot arrows with. Kagome  
  
layed Rin gently on a shaded part of grass. Grabbing a bow and some arrows, Kagome started  
  
practicing. Running away from youkai and being constantly on the lookout for shards didn't  
  
give Kagome much time to practice her shooting. Shooting arrows helped her mentally, she  
  
imagined that on each arrow was a bit of stress. And every time she let go, the stress would  
  
leave. It was relaxing and soon Kagome was feeling tranquil. Her aim was even getting a little  
  
better.  
  
"You don't follow through when you let go. It's one of the reasons you don't hit where you  
  
aim."  
  
Kagome whirled around and saw Sesshoumaru casually leaning against the dojo building.  
  
"How long have you been there?"  
  
"For a while, enough to watch. I'm surprised you didn't sense me. You are weak, miko."  
  
"I only sense youkai that have evil intentions. You don't apply, well, at least right now."  
  
Kagome walked to the target and pulled out the arrows. When she got back, he was still there,  
  
and still watching. Kagome pulled the bow string, aiming carefully at the center.  
  
"You're making me uncomfortable."  
  
"At the height of battle, you must be ready for all kinds of distractions."  
  
*Good grief*  
  
She aimed again. This time she followed through and the arrow hit closer to the middle than  
  
before.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Next time, hold the arrow closer to your jawbone. It will help your aim."  
  
Kagome aimed again using Sesshoumaru's advice.  
  
THWACK. Dead center.  
  
"Impressive miko, you learn quite quickly. Maybe you aren't as weak as you look."  
  
Saying that, the lord turned and left. Kagome leaned lightly against the bow, furrowing her  
  
eyebrows.  
  
*As weak as I look?! Not all females are weak, you baka!*  
~Don't worry, more exciting/sad stuff is gonna come later. 


	9. A Lesson in Love

A Lesson in Love  
  
Kagome stared into the water. Her yukata was pulled to her knees and her feet was dangling in  
  
the water. With Rin in bed and Sesshoumaru in his bedroom, she could think alone. The half  
  
moon reflected the waters, but the picture in the water wasn't clear because of the ripples. It  
  
was much like the disarray in Kagome's thoughts. She wondered if Inuyasha would ever stay  
  
out of her thoughts. It seemed like he invaded every space of her. Her mind, her sight, her  
  
heart, her soul. Everything. It was true, that old saying, that the first love is always the  
  
hardest to overcome. Nothing could stop her from replaying that scene in the woods. No  
  
matter how much dislike Kagome tried to muster against Inuyasha, all she could see and hear  
  
was him. His eyes that showed worry when she was in danger, his concern when she was sick,  
  
his fierce way of protecting her. Her heart would always be his, she knew. But it was always  
  
invisible to him. *Don't you know? Baka. I'll always love you. No matter what you do. No  
  
matter who you love. I'll always love you.*  
  
"Always." she whispered to the moon.  
Sesshoumaru woke up. His windows were open and a cold wind was blowing. Rather than use  
  
the strength of his mind to close them, he got out of his warm bed. As he was closing the  
  
window he smelled a strong scent of sorrow. Whoever gave off it off was in agony. *Who could  
  
be so sad?* Pulling on his robes, he went to look for the one who was in such sorrow.  
Following the scent he found himself getting closer to his lake. The night was clear, not a  
  
cloud in the sky. And though it was early summer, a cold wind was blowing. The wind was  
  
teasing him, blowing the scent around till it surrounded Sesshoumaru. Coming closer, he  
  
spotted a lone figure sitting by the lake. *It's her?* He crept quietly and could feel the sadness  
  
coming from her. *She is sad again. From what?* Her hair was down and her hands were  
  
clasped in her lap. She was staring at the moon reflected in the waters and her face was  
  
unhappy. The wind was creating ripples that distorted the picture of the moon. Her muscles  
  
tensed and she turned around.  
  
"Sesshoumaru."  
"Why are you out here so late? Youkai could grab you and kill you in a second."  
  
"Ah, but wouldn't you have sensed them before and killed them before they entered your  
  
home?"  
  
*Damn, she was right.*  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"I needed time to think."  
  
"Thinking of my brother again? You are pathetic to always think of him."  
  
"Maybe I am, but your first love will always make you think of that person constantly. So you  
  
can't call me pathetic because everybody else feels that way too. By telling me that thinking  
  
of someone makes me pathetic, you are calling the world that too."  
  
"Why were you thinking of him? I thought you came here to escape."  
  
"I did, but love is a hard thing to escape. It will follow you to the ends of the earth and never  
  
leave you alone. Sometimes it's a good thing, sometimes it's bad. I thought, maybe, just  
  
maybe, if I came here, I could forget. But it makes me think even more. You can't forget  
  
someone you love. They stay permanently with you, a constant companion, a constant  
  
reminder, and even, a constant enemy. You can never forget them. In a way, they become a  
  
part of you."  
  
"Can a person forget?"  
  
"In time. But it all depends on how strongly you love that person. Could you forget? Can you  
  
forget someone that you love so much, that you would die for them?"  
  
Sesshoumaru was silent. *Could he forget Rin? Did he love her?* All this talk of love was  
  
confusing him.  
  
"Love is too complicated. That is why real youkai do not love. It gets in the way of  
  
everything. Which is why my brother is not a youkai. Youkai blood he may have, but not a  
  
youkai heart."  
  
"If he did, do you really think he would survive? The reason he got this far was because of his  
  
emotions. It was his human emotion that gave him more power to protect the people he love!  
  
Had he not loved, he would have been a fighting a battle that gave him no reason to fight."  
  
"Fighting for survival."  
  
"That's fighting with love as well. If you did not love your life so much, what would you be  
  
fighting for?"  
  
*Damn, how could a human have this much logic? She was arguing with him like an equal, and  
  
was winning!*  
  
"You are right though, love is complicated. But when you are in love with someone and that  
  
someone loves you back equally, then everything comes in place. I guess that's why I'm so  
  
confused right now. Inuyasha never did love me equally."  
  
Sesshoumaru could find no words to say. 


	10. Doubt

Doubt  
  
The two sat in silence. Sesshoumaru could feel the sadness again. The anger was gone, and  
  
once again, sadness had taken it's place.  
  
"I always wondered, who does he see when he looks at me? The image of Kikyo? Every time he  
  
saves me, is it Kikyo he was saving? Every time he says a kind word, is it to Kikyo? Who  
  
am I to him? I have asked myself this question so many times, I myself, am starting to doubt  
  
who I am."  
  
"How can you doubt who you are?"  
  
"You would be surprised how easy it is to doubt yourself. Every day, people look at me and  
  
say the name Kikyo. Every day, Inuyasha tells me Kikyo is a better archer or a stronger  
  
person. And every day, when I look at my reflection in the water, I see the mirror image of  
  
Kikyo."  
  
"Your scent and personality differs from the dead miko."  
  
"I wish everybody else would see it from your point of view. Unfortunately, they don't. And  
  
you can't change how they think if you are beginning to doubt yourself too."  
  
"It is getting late, go inside your room and sleep. Tomorrow, we start looking for shards. I  
  
said I would help you and I intend to keep my word."  
  
He was gone before Kagome had a chance to say good night. And the wind blew even colder.  
  
She sat there thinking. She had told him her fear, her doubt. She hadn't told anybody that.  
  
Why did she tell him? *He's right, love is complicated.* She sadly looked at her reflection one  
  
more time and got up. *I need to sleep on this.* Her legs walked automatically and took her  
  
to her chambers. Rin was sleeping in her room tonight so Kagome was alone. Turning on her  
  
side, she softly sighed and went to sleep.  
Sesshoumaru was in his room sitting in his chair, and thinking of her again. *So she doubts  
  
herself. Was that why she looked unhappy at her reflection? Kagome looks nothing at all like  
  
the dead miko. Similar features, but a completely different body altogether. The dead miko  
  
smelled rotten and evil, while Kagome smelled pure....and pleasant* Sesshoumaru slammed  
  
his fist into the arm of his chair. He was thinking of her again and he couldn't stop. He did not  
  
like how his thoughts kept turning to the girl. A human at that. It was confusing him to no  
  
end. What was happening to him? It felt like his thoughts were slipping through his fingers. He  
  
couldn't control them anymore. What would be next? His actions? Would he kiss her next?  
  
Sesshoumaru winced. No, he could not allow this to happen. This will go no further. A steely  
  
glint in his eye, he dared Kagome to do her best.  
There was a knock at her door. Kagome groggily opened her eyes.  
  
"Who is it?" *At this early of an hour too?*  
  
"Get up, we are leaving in an hour."  
  
Groaning, Kagome got up.  
  
"This early?"  
  
"It's called discipline. Now get dressed."  
  
"What happened to packing?"  
  
"Take only what you need, we'll be coming back to the castle every once in a while."  
  
Kagome hurried to slip a yukata on.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
She opened the door. Sesshoumaru stood in front of her.  
  
"Um, can we stop by at my home?"  
  
"At Inuyasha's village?"  
  
"Ah, no, the well."  
  
Sesshoumaru lifted one of his eyebrows.  
  
'You live in a well?"  
  
"Ah-"  
  
Kagome spilled the secret of the well, telling him everything about it.  
  
"Fine, let's go, we'll be there in two days, if we hurry."  
  
"You believe me?"  
  
"I would have known if you were lying. Your cheeks turn pink whenever you lie."  
  
Kagame's hand lifted to her cheek. *Is he serious? My cheeks turn pink when I lie?!*  
  
Sesshoumaru gave a hidden smile as he turned and left; leaving a flustered Kagome to inspect  
  
her cheeks at the mirror. *Oh no! he's right!*  
They didn't take Rin with them, no matter how hard Rin begged, Sesshoumaru flat out  
  
refused. Finally, he ordered her to stay and she obeyed without another word. *Odd  
  
relationship* she thought while she gave one last wave to Rin. He said it would be a long  
  
journey to the village, and that if she hurried, they would be there in two days. He seemed  
  
bent on arriving there in two days. But Kagome didn't think much of it because she trusted his  
  
word. A pity, because soon, she would be deceived. 


	11. Falling

~ signals a dream  
  
Falling  
  
She rubbed her hands against the fire. The nights had been blowing a cold wind lately, though  
  
it was summer. Sesshoumaru sat a few feet away from her, leaning against a tree with his eyes  
  
closed. *Asleep already?* Her look softened, even in his sleep, his face was alert. *Does he  
  
ever really rest? He is always alert because youkai might attack. Wonder if he's ever had a  
  
good night of sleep.* Sighing to herself she wrapped a blanket around her and laid down by  
  
the fire. The cold wind hissed at the fire and made the trees creak and groan. But Kagome was  
  
oblivious to the sounds as she slipped into sleep.  
~She was in a nightmare. She was back at Inuyasha forest, and she could feel the same pain in  
  
her heart as she did that night.  
  
"Kikyo, you are my heart. I'll never stop loving you, and I'll always protect you from Naraku.  
  
Don't deny me, please."  
  
He held her in his arms and kissed her. Kikyo never struggled out of his grasp. They stayed in  
  
the embrace which should have been Kagome's. Kagome fell to her knees. *This is a dream, I  
  
know it. Then why do I feel my heart shatter again?* She ran away and when she stopped, she  
  
found herself at the God tree. Sitting in the same place, she pulled her knees to her head.  
  
Covering her head with her hands, she tried to stop her tears.~  
  
~Sesshoumaru found himself in Inuyasha forest. He snorted, his dream led him here? Of all  
  
the places, it took him to his pathetic brother. His legs began to walk on it's own, taking him to  
  
a place he did not know. When he came to the clearing, he saw the God tree, and Kagome. She  
  
was huddled into a ball. His dream was taking him to the time when he saw Kagome a few days  
  
ago. *What significance does this dream have?* He growled. But stopped when he saw the girl  
  
trembling. He walked to her and sat beside her.  
  
"Why do you cry again?"  
  
She looked up in surprise.  
  
"Why are you in my dream?"  
  
"That is what I'm trying to figure out. I rarely sleep, I don't know what came over me. Some  
  
sort of magic must have made me fall asleep."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Wiping her tears with her hands, she tried to stop them. But they kept falling.  
  
"Why do you cry?"  
  
"This is a dream, I know it. But when I saw Inuyasha kissing Kikyo again, I couldn't stop. They  
  
won't stop falling."  
  
Kagome wiped her eyes again, a renegade tear fell on her lip and she could taste her  
  
heartache.  
  
"Do you still love him?"  
  
"Yes, without a doubt."  
  
"Why? It doesn't make sense. He wants another woman. How can you still love him?"  
  
"You can still love someone, even if they don't love you back. It's not going to make the love  
  
any weaker. It...it just hurts, to the person who is not loved. No blood is shed, but it's  
  
agonizing."  
  
"If it is not a physical wound, how could it hurt?"  
  
"You'll know one day. You'll know exactly how I feel when your heart breaks."  
  
"Pathetic humans. Your heart is weak, that's why it breaks."  
  
"No, a youkai's heart can break too. Every heart can, even yours. You won't believe me now,  
  
but it will hurt one day too."  
  
"At least Inuyasha is with someone more to his taste."  
  
"Don't say that, he is your brother, and I'm sure even you know he can do better than the  
  
dead. I think Inuyasha feels that he owes Kikyo something, but I know Kikyo wants Inuyasha  
  
to go to hell with her. And I can't let that happen. But he won't listen, and he won't see. He is  
  
blind to what is in front of him." *Blind to my heart too*  
  
"For all of his stupidity, I think he does deserve that corpse."  
  
"Kikyo couldn't help being a corpse. You shouldn't hold it against her. A youkai brought her  
  
back."  
  
"How can you defend her?"  
  
"Kikyo and I are not friends, but, I still think there is a little bit of good in her. It's just hidden  
  
from all that anger she has inside. She was a good person once, when she was alive. Nobody  
  
can be completely evil, just as nobody can be completely good. One cannot exist without the  
  
other. I believe Kikyo still has some good. She just hasn't shown it yet."  
  
"You are strange, girl. You love someone who does not love you and defend those who hate  
  
you. Don't you ever get really angry?"  
  
"Of course, but unlike most people, I keep it inside myself. That way, I won't hurt anybody. It  
  
is scary sometimes, to have so much anger at the surface. You don't know what you might do  
  
with that anger. I'm afraid to be angry because I know something bad will happen. Do you like  
  
having so much anger that you can barely control it?"  
  
"Having emotions distracts you."  
  
"I'm sure you've been very angry before."  
  
"Perhaps when I was a child, but I have trained myself to keep my emotions in."  
  
"Then you are bottling everything up, and one day, it will all explode. It's not good to not  
  
show any emotion."  
  
"It won't, I have learned control from my father."  
  
"So you say." she muttered.  
  
They didn't speak and just looked into the forest. A cold wind blew again, and the dream faded  
  
away~  
Kagome opened her eyes and got up. It was early morning and the fire had died out. She  
  
didn't see Sesshoumaru anywhere. She folded the blanket up and walked to a nearby stream.  
  
Splashing cold water at her face woke her up and she took a sip of the refreshing liquid. When  
  
she lifted her head up, she saw Sesshoumaru in front of her.  
  
"Geez, I wish you would stop stalking around. You make me jump every time you appear out  
  
of nowhere."  
  
"Come, at this rate, we'll never get to your house. I'll carry you the rest of the way."  
  
Ignoring her protests, Sesshoumaru scooped Kagome up into his arm and sped away. The  
  
trees were a blur and the wind was whipping into her face. But he had wrapped his tail around  
  
Kagome, to keep her warm. Before she could stop herself, she nuzzled against the silky fur.  
  
*So soft, what kind of shampoo does he use?*  
  
"I'm not a pet, stop that."  
  
"Eh, gomen."  
  
*He didn't say anything about the dream last night. We've been talking a lot lately. He is a  
  
good listener, though he asks a lot of questions. Maybe we are friends?* Kagome gave a snort.  
  
*This was the youkai lord who hates all humans. Well, he isn't as bad as everybody thinks he  
  
is.*  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"What."  
  
"Thank you for being there."  
  
"Being where?"  
  
"In my dream. I don't like to be alone in dreams."  
  
He paused, then nodded his head.  
  
He was getting used to her. Her company hadn't been, that annoying. And he found that  
  
insults weren't coming from his mouth often when he was with her. She didn't cower in fear or  
  
obey every one of his wishes. And she was quite intelligent for a female. If she was a youkai,  
  
there would be no doubt that she would have flocks of suitors. He shook his head, he had  
  
done it again. Thinking of her. But lately, his barriers having been getting weaker when it  
  
came to her. The dream made him wake early in the morning to think. Just to think of the  
  
words she had said to him. Would his heart ever break? Was she right? A youkai's heart could  
  
break? She arose so many questions in him. And it was all he could do to not ask her  
  
questions every second of the day. His life was falling. The question is, was it for the better or  
  
for the worst? 


	12. Decisions

Decisions  
  
They stopped only once, and that was to get lunch for Kagome. She ate a local village and as  
  
soon as she was done, he lifted her into his arm. They said little during the journey, both to  
  
their own thoughts. Kagome was thinking of what was going to happen when they would  
  
arrive at Inuyasha's forest. Sesshoumaru was thinking if he could really go through with his  
  
plan. He was hesitating at going through with it, and yet, the treasured sword that should  
  
have been his. *Should I do this? Why am I hesitating?* He looked down at Kagome. She was  
  
staring at the scenery and had a worried look on her face. *She is worried about what will  
  
happen. Why do I keep hesitating? I need to make up my mind, there will be no time to  
  
change decisions when we get there. I have to do this, the sword should have been mine.* He  
  
was determined, but a small piece of his heart was resisting.  
She gripped his tail tightly. He could sense the nervousness in her aura. They were nearing  
  
Inuyasha's forest and with each passing second, her nervousness increased. He smelled his  
  
brother as they passed the village and could feel him running towards the well. Sesshoumaru  
  
picked up his speed and landed near the well. He let Kagome down and awaited his brother's  
  
arrival. Inuyasha and some humans burst into the clearing.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!!"  
  
"Kagome! Are you hurt? Did he do anything to you?" cried out Sango.  
  
"I'm fine, he didn't do anything to me. Inuyasha, calm down, why are you so angry?"  
  
Kagome's words went unheard while he glared at his brother.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippo yelled out.  
  
"I'll never give you the Tessaiga, you bastard!"  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's neck with his sharp claws carefully pointed. Kagome froze in  
  
shock, her aura turning to anger and fear.  
  
"The sword or her life. I gave you enough time to choose, so choose wisely Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha wildly attacked Sesshoumaru with the sword.  
  
"Inuyasha! Stop!" said Miroku. But Inuyasha didn't listen, clouded by his rage.  
  
Sesshoumaru easily jumped out of Inuyasha's reach and landed on the edge of the well. One of  
  
his claws nicked her neck and a trickle of blood dripped down her throat.  
  
"Choose now Inuyasha! The sword or her life? Attack me again and I'll rip out her throat."  
  
Inuyasha stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Choose. The sword or her life."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, then at the sword in his hand. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo looked  
  
on as minutes ticked by, Inuyasha still undecided. A cold wind suddenly came, angrily  
  
blowing around, shaking the trees in it's fury. Kagome could see the conflict going on within  
  
Inuyasha. Her face that was frozen with fear slipped into one of sorrow. Her aura died down  
  
into a deep sadness and Sesshoumaru could sense it. Kagome's tense body relaxed and her  
  
eyes held a look of understanding. Kagome lifted her hands and put them on Sesshoumaru's  
  
arm. The wind blew leaves at Sesshoumaru's eyes and for a second he took his arm away to  
  
brush the leaves off his eyes. A second was all she needed. She pushed him away and a purple  
  
shield immediately surrounded her and the well. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stared at her in  
  
disbelief. They could both feel an incredible power radiating from Kagome, but only the older  
  
brother could feel the sadness that the power gave off as well. The wind grew a little gentler,  
  
thought still cold, and blew Kagome's raven hair around her face. Her blue eyes looked at the  
  
brothers sadly. They both tried to get through the barrier but it gently pushed them away.  
  
Powerful, they were, but they could not penetrate the barrier of the girl. Kagome could hear  
  
Inuyasha calling her name. When she looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes, she knew. She knew  
  
what he had done, and why. She had placed her trust in him, and he had deceived her. She  
  
closed her eyes, still perfectly balanced on the edge of the well. Then she jumped. 


	13. Responsibility

Responsibility  
  
Kagome was on her knees when she arrived in her time. She stared down at the dirt, her  
  
vision beginning to blur. Have you ever felt the betrayel of not just one person you trusted,  
  
but two? It feels as if you don't have a friend left in the world. Which was exactly how she was  
  
feeling at that moment. She brushed away her tears with the back of her hand. *I'll cry later,  
  
not now. If Mama sees me crying, she won't let me go back. But, will I go back?* Kagome  
  
stood up and climbed the ladder to the top. When she got to the doors of the shrine, she  
  
wiped her hand at her eyes one last time and tried to put a smile on her face. She opened the  
  
door and stepped out.  
Her mother didn't sense any change in her and she enjoyed a family dinner, the first in a few  
  
weeks. When Kagome laid her head on her pillow she looked into the dark. An hour ticked by,  
  
then two. Sleep wouldn't come. Finally she gave up and buried her head into her pillow,  
  
sobbing the night away.  
Her alarm rang, and for a second she thought she was back in the past. But opening her eyes  
  
made her see her familiar room. And her school uniform. Her eyes felt tired from all the  
  
crying, but she felt a little better. Good enough to go school. Kami knew she needed to catch  
  
up, but, it would also prove a distraction. To keep her mind away from other things. Her  
  
friends greeted her cheerfully and Kagome dug into the schoolwork she had missed. Working  
  
hard to keep her mind off of yesterday, she found herself slowly, but surely, catching up.  
  
Despite the happy exterior that Kagome put up, her friends could see it was strained and they  
  
took her to a burger place to talk.  
  
"Kagome, has your boyfriend done anything to you? You look sad!"  
  
"What boyfriend." she muttered.  
  
"Ah! So you finally broke up with that jerk! That's great Kagome! Now you can go out with  
  
Hojo!"  
  
"What are you guys talking about? Kagome and her boyfriend are in love!"  
  
"No, I am, he's not. He just went back to his ex-girlfriend. Can we talk about something else?"  
  
Two of her friends were happy, the other was upset. But they could see the subject was closed  
  
and chatted about the latest happenings at the school. When Kagome walked home, she half  
  
expected Inuyasha to be at the shrine, asking why she was late. But the only image of him she  
  
could see, was in her mind. And she had no visitors for a week. By the time the weekend  
  
came, Kagome could feel the heavy burden of responsibility again. Her duty. She needed to  
  
fix what she had made wrong. But she had no one to travel with. She could not travel with  
  
Inuyasha, she knew what her life was worth with him. And it seemed it was not worth enough  
  
to save. And Sesshoumaru....out of the question. *Maybe I can travel by myself. I could use  
  
that barrier that came up last time, but how did I do it? I kind of, took a bit of my soul,  
  
and...yeah, maybe I can travel by myself. If I keep up the shield at all times, nothing can hurt  
  
me. And with my arrows, I could kill the youkai* Later on, Kagome went out in the courtyard  
  
to try to conjure up the shield again. She closed her eyes and reached down into her soul,  
  
bring it up to the surface. And when she opened her eyes, she could see a purple shield  
  
surrounding her. She smiled, she knew what to do now.  
She had everything she needed, food, clothing, and so forth. She had already said goodbye to  
  
her family and was at the well. Looking down, her courage almost failed her, but duty pressed  
  
her to jump. When she arrived, she quickly put up her barrier. Climbing out, she saw Sango,  
  
Shippo, and Miroku. They all ran to her.  
  
"Kagome-chan! You were gone so long."  
  
"Kagome! I thought you were never coming back."  
  
Kagome let down her barrier and hugged Shippo and Sango. Miroku was thoughtfully looking  
  
at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, may I ask how you made such a strong barrier?"  
  
"The shield is a part of me, my soul."  
  
Miroku raised an eyebrow. *Her soul is that powerful?* Before he could comment, Kagome  
  
stiffened and her barrier went up again. Inuyasha arrived at the well.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
He tried to reach out and touch her but the barrier pushed him away.  
  
"Miroku, Sango, Shippo, I'm sorry, but I must leave. I will find the shards on my own."  
  
"Kagome, what if you get hurt?" Sango cried out.  
  
"Don't worry, my barrier will take care of that. I'll see you again, when the shards are all  
  
found."  
  
Kagome was walking away when Shippo ran to her.  
  
"Kagome, wait! Take me with you! Please!"  
  
She looked down at the little kitsune.  
  
"Shippo, this is something I must do alone. But I'll come back. I promise."  
  
Shippo looked into Kagome eyes, and knew he couldn't stop her.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
She let her barrier down one more time to hug the kitsune. As she was leaving Inuyasha ran  
  
in front of her to stop her.  
  
"Wait, we can't find the shards without you."  
  
"It is my responsibility, as you have reminded me every day. So I will find it alone."  
  
"Why can't you search with us?"  
  
"My life would be in danger with you."  
  
"No! I'll protect you!"  
  
"I know how much my life is worth, as you have shown a week ago. I trust myself to stay alive  
  
now, not you." 


	14. Strong

Strong  
  
Kagome walked stiffly, it took a lot for her to walk away from Inuyasha. Sure, she had done it  
  
many times before, but that was just to get home or when she was mad. Now, she was walking  
  
away from him, not from what he had done or was trying to do. She was walking away from  
  
himself. *Things had to be this way. I won't be able to stand being near him again, not after  
  
what he did. Gods Kagome, be strong, you've only been apart from him for a short time and  
  
already you're falling apart! You need to be strong.* But her hands were trembling and her  
  
vision was a little blurry. *This won't do, I need to be more alert than ever now. I'm on my  
  
own, no Miroku or Sango or Inuyasha to protect me. I need to be strong.* She had everything  
  
she needed, bow, arrows, food, clothing. What she really needed right now was confidence  
  
and strength. There were so many things that could go wrong that was running through her  
  
mind. Then she felt a warmth on her chest that was slowly spreading through her body. She  
  
looked down and was surprised to see the Shikon shards glowing. *It's...giving me strength?*  
  
"Will you protect me?" Kagome asked the shards, half expecting a voice to answer.  
  
The shards just gave a twinkle and stopped glowing. Reassured by the shards on her neck, she  
  
straightened her back and walked faster. Climbing up the hill that served as the village's  
  
boundary Kagome overlooked the forest. She closed her eyes and spread her senses. A faint  
  
tug at her heart showed her that there was a shard....near the West. She left her eyes closed  
  
and sighed. *That's a little too close to Sesshoumaru's lands. And I really don't want to see  
  
him again. But, maybe if I remained discreet. Kami, who am I kidding? Sesshoumaru watches  
  
his lands like a hawk. .....But I need to gather the shards.*  
  
"I have no other choice. Shikon, give me strength."  
  
She held onto her bow tightly and made sure the quiver of arrows were where she could  
  
reach them easily. And she started walking to the West.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru cursed for the umpteenth time that day. He didn't know what possessed him to  
  
pick up such a human trait, but he had been using it that whole week. He kept replaying that  
  
scene from a week ago over and over in his mind. He had done what he would have normally  
  
done, but every time the picture came up, he felt like he had did something terribly wrong.  
  
Images of his brother and his friends were vague, but what stood out was that sadness from  
  
her. That damn sadness that kept capturing his soul. It wouldn't let him escape, no matter  
  
what he did to keep busy or to push it in the back of his head. It would always return as a  
  
reminder. But a reminder of what? *I did exactly as I intended to do, everything had been  
  
thought out in my head* A small voice whispered inside of him, *Did your heart think it out  
  
as well?* Sesshoumaru slammed his fist into a tree, causing it to crack and fall. That voice had  
  
been another new annoyance to him. It said things that he would have never said before. And  
  
what was worse was that it was coming from deep inside of him. But....but he couldn't help but  
  
feel a little guilty at what he had done. He had even caused a cut on Kagome's neck, after  
  
promising he wouldn't hurt her. But that didn't count, did it? *Perfect, now I've got a  
  
headache. What's happening to me? The last time I got a headache was over a century ago.  
  
And that was over the oni matter, not a simple human being.* He needed to run, he needed a  
  
hunt. Calling Jakin with his mind, he instructed his servant to look after Rin while he was  
  
gone. And with the murmur of the wind, he was gone.  
  
  
  
Kagome made good speed, with little talking and small breaks here and there, she felt the  
  
Shikon's presence closer. She didn't know how she traveled so far in such a short time, but she  
  
had an inkling that the Shikon had to do with it. *It's anxious to become whole again.* When  
  
she felt that the Shikon was very close, she hid her pack down in a small grove and made  
  
ready her bow and arrows. Cautiously walking, she approached the youkai who held the  
  
shard. She underestimated the youkai and it attacked her before she could let loose a shot. It  
  
had felt her coming near it. It was a reptile youkai and with the shard, it had become nearly  
  
three times it's size and strength. She was thrown against a tree with a swipe of it's claws and  
  
she nearly passed out but her determination pressed her to stay awake. She reached down  
  
into her soul and used her powers inside to make a barrier. Now when the youkai tried to hit  
  
her, his hands were burned. Taking careful aim she hit the youkai's neck. She quickly ran over  
  
and took the shard that was on the side of it's throat. The youkai turned to dust when she  
  
picked up the shard. Pleased with her success, she grinned at her first victory. Her elation  
  
made her unknown to the presence of another youkai.  
  
  
  
He felt his blood coursing through his veins as he moved faster. This was what he needed, a  
  
good hunt, and he smelled prey in the winds, human prey, and it was even bleeding. Which  
  
was making his instincts kick in stronger. His youkai blood, raging inside, didn't identify the  
  
scent long enough to let him know the human smelled of jasmine, night, and sorrow. His eyes  
  
turned to a light shade of red as he got closer and closer. Then he slowed down till he slipped  
  
in the shadows the forest made. As he got closer he could see his prey and his slightly red  
  
eyes bled into a darker red as he felt his predator blood flowing faster. In a quick burst of  
  
speed he caught his prey in surprise and grabbed it by it's throat. Then something purple  
  
flashed and his hand was burned. The pain brought him back to himself and when the red  
  
turned back to sun gold, his eyes widened. Kagome? 


	15. Reality

Reality  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't feel anything from her, her barrier was blocking everything, except for  
  
the expression on her face. One of sadness and.....regret? He reached his hand out to touch  
  
her but was pushed away by her barrier.  
  
"Kagome.....I didn't mean"  
  
"No, you didn't."  
  
"I'm sorry for"  
  
"No, you are not."  
  
Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Save your breath, Sesshoumaru, for I have wasted mine already."  
  
She turned her back on him, it seemed that she was turning her back on the brothers a lot  
  
lately.  
  
"Wait."  
  
"For what? For an explanation? For an apology? Or for lies?"  
  
"You have a right to be angry"  
  
"Yes, I do. You have broken two promises."  
  
She walked away again, but stopped for a moment.  
  
"My trust is easily given. But when it is just as easily tossed away, so it is harder to gain back.  
  
Don't try, wasted effort does not become a youkai lord."  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't try to stop her. The words from her mouth laid a heavy guilt on him, and  
  
he still couldn't feel anything from her. Not even sadness. He had never felt more lonely and  
  
apart that night.  
Her barrier faded away a little, but it glowed still so that she appeared a goddess in the night.  
  
Kagome didn't know where her feet were taking her, they moved on a life of it's own. When it  
  
stopped Kagome's attention came upon a small cave. Sighing gratifully, she set up a small  
  
camp fire. Laying down, she could feel no need to sleep. Just a need for answers. The wind  
  
was blowing cold again, on a summer night, but gently. Whispering and sighing, it moved and  
  
flowed around Kagome. She felt her eyes slowly closing, the last she remembered was hearing  
  
the wind.  
Sesshoumaru walked back and forth in front of his fireplace. Just as sleep wouldn't come to  
  
Kagome, it would not give him rest either. *Maybe some air* He opened his windows and felt  
  
a strong wind in his face. There was nothing peculiar about this wind but he could feel his  
  
consciousness slipping away, the last he remember was sitting back in his chair.  
~He was in that place again. Inuyasha's forest. And his feet were once again taking him to the  
  
tree. To her. When he came into the clearing, she wasn't sitting down in her usual place by the  
  
tree. She was sitting on the edge of the well and looking down into it. She looked up, no  
  
emotion on her face, save that of sadness.  
  
"So, you are here again. Just when I thought I escaped you."  
  
"I did not ask to be here."  
  
"Neither did I. But we are here, are we not? But to what purpose...."  
  
"You are still angry at me then?"  
  
"Not now, just tired."  
  
"Tired of what?"  
  
"Reality."  
  
"You are tired of life?"  
  
"No, never, just my reality."  
  
"Your life is reality."  
  
"No, they are different. My life is what burns inside of me, keeping me breathing. My reality, is  
  
my world and yours. My reality is my duty. My reality is loneliness. And I am tired of it. I  
  
cannot escape it, even in my dreams. It is haunting, yet, I cannot let go."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what? You have apologized twice already. Your words have no meaning in my ears, for it  
  
is something that I hear often."  
  
"For....betraying your trust."  
  
"You never did took my trust seriously, right? You looked straight past it, only to grab onto  
  
deceit."  
  
"You do not understand."  
  
"Explain it to me then. Maybe you can give me a little clarity, in this time of confusion."  
  
"My father was everything I lived up to. I became strong, I became intelligent, I became  
  
powerful, just to make him proud. When he died, his lands he gave to me, but his cherished  
  
sword was given to my brother." he spat out.  
  
"You received a sword from your father too."  
  
"My father was a powerful, ruthless youkai. All of that power and ruthlessness was in the  
  
sword Tetsusaiga, which was given to Inuyasha. I, who loved him most, was given a worthless  
  
thing. While my brother thrived in father's memory. You say you tire of your reality? I tire of  
  
mine as well."  
  
"You are nearsighted."  
  
He glowered.  
  
"You dare say that this Sesshoumaru is near sighted?"  
  
"You can't hurt me here, so hear me out. In all your years, did you only see your father's  
  
power? Your father's strength? He loved you just as equally as Inuyasha. And that love was  
  
put into your sword, Tenseiga."  
  
"You make no sense."  
  
"Don't you see? Your father knew you were everything he was, which was why he didn't give  
  
you Tetsusaiga. Instead, he deemed to give you something you didn't have. Inuyasha, lacking  
  
strength and power, was given Tetsusaiga. You, lacking love and compassion, was given  
  
Tenseiga. Don't you get it? Your father knew he didn't need to give you anything powerful,  
  
you already were. He knew you wouldn't need that sword. Instead, he gave you a different  
  
memory, his love. Baka, that's why I called you nearsighted."  
  
Sesshoumaru was stunned. Was she right? He never thought of it that way. He had always felt  
  
he was cheated of his father's love and memory. But her words made sense.  
  
"Sit down, you're clearly in shock."  
  
"This Sesshoumaru is not-"  
  
"Just sit down, and think. That's what dreams are for, isn't?"  
  
He obeyed her words and sat down by the well. Thinking and thinking, he felt a sort of peace  
  
coming over him. *Is that true father?* He started to laugh. Kagome looked down at him, a  
  
confused look on her face. *All this time, I've been fighting for my father's memory, when it  
  
had been at my side the whole time. How ironic.*  
  
"Are you ok? I've never heard you laugh before. No offense, but it's a little...scary."  
  
"No, no, it's nothing. Your-your words make sense. I, an intelligent youkai, couldn't figure it  
  
out for decades. And you made it clear in a few minutes."  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Your father did love you, you know. What parent wouldn't?"  
  
"Does your father?"  
  
"My father died, when I was a child. I can't remember him. So you are lucky to have at least  
  
have your father's memory."  
  
He grew silent.  
  
"I didn't know."  
  
"Well, I've lived with it for years, and it hasn't brought me down yet."  
  
"When we wake up, will we still be enemies?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll have to think about that." 


	16. Calling

Calling  
  
She blinked and could see the cloudless blue sky. Stretching, she got up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
Her dream left her strangely energetic, instead of tired. But her last words to Sesshoumaru  
  
were still imprinted in her mind. *Are we still enemies? I can't figure it out, I know I can't  
  
trust him right now. But in my dreams, I can't feel angry at him. These dreams are so strange,  
  
what's causing them?* She got up to her feet and trudged to a nearby stream. *I'll figure it out  
  
when I've got all the Shikon shards* Clearing her small campsite she got ready for another  
  
journey to kami knew where. She stood still and ranged her senses far, and she could feel a  
  
tug at her heart. It was a little closer this time, maybe a few hours walk. She was surprising  
  
herself at her daily growing powers. A new sort of energy surged through her and she could  
  
feel the shikons very clearly and could even estimate how far it was. Why was her power  
  
growing? Was it the Shikon calling itself together? Something magical was at work, and  
  
Kagome just wished she wasn't in the middle of it. Tightening her backpack straps she stepped  
  
toward the southwest in search of another shard.  
Sesshoumaru groaned, his neck was stiff from sleeping in a chair. The fire had gone out and  
  
the windows were closed though he remembered opening them up. The servants weren't  
  
allowed in his rooms unless he gave them permission. Did the wind close it? *Impossible, I  
  
felt nothing in the wind, nothing magical.* Kagome's words on his father gave Sesshoumaru  
  
peace when he would have normally been raging at another failed attempt at Tetsusaiga. But  
  
now, he could rest. And do what? Most of his time had been spent trying to take Tetsusaiga.  
  
He had spent so much time on revenge and hate, that he had never felt peace before.  
  
Patrolling his lands perhaps? He could take Rin along since the youkai in his lands were no  
  
match for his strength. And perhaps.....he could meet her again in the real world.  
Kagome could feel it getting closer and closer and realized that the youkai had several shards.  
  
*How am I going to beat something who has several shards? One enough is trouble.....might  
  
as well try* This time she put a barrier beforehand to cover her scent and quietly strung her  
  
bow. Getting closer she could see a sort of shrine with a......dead corpse? It was hideous, a  
  
huge puke green demon with enormous arms and four horns. It was obviously dead but there  
  
was a little tray with Shikon shards placed before it. She couldn't see anybody about, but she  
  
had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. There were three shards on the tray, ready to take,  
  
but why three for a dead corpse? She walked closer when all of a sudden she felt scores of  
  
youkai coming near. She put an arrow in her bow and waited. It would be no use to run, they  
  
were coming from all directions. And she could feel so many of them, how was she going to  
  
defeat them? Her barrier might keep them at bay, but for how long? She ran to the shrine and  
  
put a hand out to take the shards when her hand was deflected. *A barrier?* It was too late  
  
dozens of youkai surrounded the shrine, all of them were like the corpse but half it's size.  
  
"Little human, you come too close to our master."  
  
"Perhaps we should eat her?"  
  
"Sacrifice her to master."  
  
"Not yet!" said a voice louder than the others. The youkai moved apart to let in a demon much  
  
like the others but a head taller.  
  
"She has Shikon shards on her neck, idiots. Well well well, a puny barrier. That won't protect  
  
you deary."  
  
"You underestimate the powers of a miko."  
  
"Ah, yes, miko's are powerful, but we are the kekai clan. Our specialty is barriers. And brute  
  
strength."  
  
There was an evil glint in his eyes. And he began to mutter some words under his mouth, a  
  
youkai language she couldn't understand. She could feel something pushing against her  
  
barrier, she opened her soul a little more and pushed back. The head youkai gave a surprised  
  
look.  
  
"You pushed back. Impossible, no human miko can make a barrier that strong. Kinsmen,  
  
attack her barrier and make it weaker."  
  
The monsters gave a grin and started inching toward Kagome. They hit her barrier with their  
  
giant arms, and though a blow or two wouldn't have made a difference, all the monster hitting  
  
at it at the same time was taking it's toll. They ignored the burning in their hands even though  
  
Kagome kept putting more power to it. Blow by blow her barrier was weakening and Kagome's  
  
fear began to leak out. Their grins grew even wider when they felt her fear. They sucked it in  
  
and pounded harder. And then the barrier gave away under their arms. Kagome loosed an  
  
arrow which evaporated several youkai but there were too many. They grabbed her arms and  
  
ripped the Shikon shard from her neck. The leader took it gently and placed it on the tray by  
  
the shrine.  
  
"And now, a sacrifice, and our master is raised after falling under the hands of that dog  
  
youkai. Bring her to me."  
  
The youkai dragged Kagome to the shrine and dumped her at the head youkai's feet. He  
  
grabbed her hair and pulled her over to the corpse. Flashing her white neck at the dead  
  
demon the head youkai flexed his sharp hands.  
  
"You put up quite a fight, one of the best I've seen in a human. But, still, you are human and  
  
nothing more."  
  
Kagome raised up her strength and punched the youkai in the face. As he grabbed his face she  
  
ran to her bow and arrows. She was able to loose one arrow before the demons grabbed her  
  
again. The head youkai stomped over to her and hit her in the face. Angry at being hit by a  
  
human he proceeded to kick her in the stomach several times. Kagome could feel the world  
  
becoming white with pain. And then something whispered in her ear, the wind. And with it  
  
was a voice that sounded so familiar. ~Call it, Kagome, call the Shikon to you.~ Kagome  
  
looked up at the tray and closed her eyes, begging the Shikon to come to her. Then he  
  
stopped hitting her, something else had caught his attention. The Shikon shards raced to her,  
  
forming an impenetrable barrier. She could feel her world slipping away but before she  
  
passed out, a white blur came into the clearing and she knew no more.  
He raised his head. A large gathering of youkai. They never gathered together unless they  
  
were up to mischief.  
  
"Jaken, stay with Rin."  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama-"  
  
But before he could argue his master was gone and Rin was tugging at his sleeve.  
  
Sesshoumaru raced to the gathering of youkai, he could smell her. And the fear from her  
  
scent was driving him to a speed that he thought he could never reach. When he came to the  
  
clearing he saw her lying on the ground with a barrier surrounding her form. Without another  
  
thought he used toukijin's energy to evaporate all the youkai into nothing. When they were  
  
gone Sesshoumaru knelt by the barrier. Gently touching it, the barrier resisted for a second,  
  
then gave away. There was a large bruise on her face and he suspected there were broken  
  
bones as well. He picked her up as if she was precious glass and carefully flew to his home. 


	17. Hopelessness

Hopelessness  
  
He stared at her still figure on the bed. She had been sleeping for several days now, after he had  
  
used Tenseiga to heal her body. All worry and sadness was erased from her face when she was  
  
sleeping. The peace radiating from her was relaxing Sesshoumaru, and he found that he was  
  
making excuses just to sit by her bed. On the third day, her eyes fluttered. When she realized she  
  
was in a familiar room she sat up. The blood rushing to her head made her dizzy and she had to  
  
support herself with her hands to not fall.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"I found you unconscious and took you to my castle."  
  
"What about all the youkai?"  
  
"Dead."  
  
"Why..."  
  
"Rin has wanted to see you for a few days, I'll let her in."  
  
He had deliberately evaded her question because he himself could not answer it. He got up  
  
before she could ask any more questions and let Rin into the room. It was as if a hurricane had  
  
blown in; Rin ran to the bed faster than Sesshoumaru had seen any human run and jumped up  
  
on Kagome's bed. He was about to tell Rin not to jump on Kagome but stopped himself when he  
  
saw the two hugging each other tightly. It made him feel a little left out so he closed the door and  
  
walked to his room.  
  
"Rin was so scared when she saw onee-chan hurt! But Sesshoumaru saved Kagome just like he  
  
saved Rin!"  
  
"Saved?" Kagome touched her face where she had been hit and felt nothing. *Did he heal me?*  
  
"Rin picked lots of flowers for onee-chan so she would get better!"  
  
Kagome looked at her surroundings and could see dozens of vases filled with flowers. Some of  
  
them fresh, some of them wilting. She gave Rin another hug.  
  
"Thank you Rin, I think your flowers really did work, I feel great now!"  
  
Rin gave a toothy grin and beamed with pleasure.  
  
"Will onee-chan come outside and play with Rin? Jaken doesn't want to play with Rin anymore."  
  
"Let me get dressed first."  
  
Kagome stood up and stretched then went to her closet to put on some clothes. Holding hands,  
  
the two gaily walked to the field. While Rin romped around, picking a flower here and there,  
  
Kagome looked around for herbs. She hadn't realized that one thing she had not packed was  
  
medicene. *Wait, where is my bag anyways? Oh no, did I leave it back there?* Kagome's hand  
  
reached to her neck to where the Shikon shards should have been. She could feel nothing there.  
  
She remembered the demon taking the Shikon shards from her neck. *Ack! I gotta get to that  
  
place and get the shards before Inuyasha kills me!* Her face dropped. *Inuyasha isn't with me  
  
anymore.....but that doesn't mean I shouldn't try. Maybe Sesshoumaru will lend me a bow and  
  
some arrows and I can go look for them* She got up and started walking toward the large  
  
building.  
  
"Onee-chan, where are you going?"  
  
"I'll be right back Rin, just stay here."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
When she walked inside, she realized she had no clue where Sesshoumaru's rooms were. Biting  
  
the skin inside her cheek, she tried to think of a solution. *Maybe if I walk around....* She picked  
  
a hallway and started down on it. After ten minutes, she gave up, but when she turned around  
  
she realized she was lost. *Eh, how many hallways have I passed? What was the last turn I took?  
  
Wonderful, my day can't get any better.* Kagome saw a small glowing light. *A servant!*  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
The glow came closer and flickered.  
  
"Could you tell me where Sesshoumaru's room is?"  
  
It gave a flicker and started floating down the hallway that Kagome came from. Turning this way  
  
and that Kagome gave up trying to remembering where his rooms were. Finally it stopped in  
  
front of a pair of large ornate doors. Bowing the light in thanks Kagome gave a timid knock at his  
  
door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
If she thought her room was nice, it was nothing compared to Sesshoumaru's. Every inch of it  
  
showed grandeur and wealth. Mystical artifacts, countless antiques, and treasures from other  
  
countries. All of it left Kagome a little overwhelmed. The aura of the room was very much like  
  
Sesshoumaru. She looked around and saw him sitting by a beautiful carved desk.  
  
"Ano, I left my backpack and...uh...the Shikon shards back where you found me. Would you  
  
mind if I borrowed a bow and some arrows and retrieve it?"  
  
"Shouldn't you rest more before you go looking for the shards again?"  
  
"I feel fine, the shards are more important right now. Please, if some youkai gets it's hands on it,  
  
I'll have to start all over."  
  
"We'll go tomorrow."  
  
"Today?"  
  
"Don't push your luck, wench. While you are under my roof, you will follow my orders."  
  
"Fine, I'll go by myself. I'm going to borrow one of your bows and some arrows. Sayonara."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up to the heavens, as if asking for patience to deal with this infuriating  
  
woman.  
  
"Wait, it's not safe out there, especially with a weak miko like you. Go get your bow and arrows,  
  
I'll be waiting by the front gate."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Kagome gave a quick bow and ran out. The servant was waiting for her and led her outside to the  
  
dojo. When she had gotten her weapons, she was led to the front gate. Sesshoumaru leaned  
  
against it, looking as if he had waited for hours. Kagome ignored the look on his face but nearly  
  
shrieked when he picked her up.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"It will take forever if we go at your speed."  
  
Kagome folded her arms and gave a stubborn frown. *He makes it sound like I'm a snail*  
  
They were there in no time and Kagome scouted around for her backpack and the shards. Of the  
  
backpack, the only trace she found was a few scraps. She scowled, did he destroy her backpack  
  
too along with the demons?! But though she spread her senses throughout the forest, she could  
  
feel no presence of the shard. The backpack, she could live without, but the shards? She sank to  
  
her knees, facing the ground. *I lost them, my one and only duty, and I lost them in a day. What  
  
am I going to do? I have to start all over. I had so many shards and now......to start all over* She  
  
could feel tears prickling her eyes and she blinked to make them go away. Meanwhile,  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the girl, sensing the sadness again. But this time, it had the tinge of  
  
hopelessness. He sniffed and could smell the faint scent of tears. What could she be upset about  
  
now? Inuyasha isn't around, wait, why was she alone? She usually traveled with those humans  
  
and Inuyasha. But he had found her alone three days ago. Is that what she was sad about? That  
  
explained the sadness, but the hopelessness? She had too much fire and determination to feel  
  
hopeless without her friends.  
  
Kagome got up, blinking a couple of more times.  
  
"C-can we go back to the castle now? I've found all I needed."  
  
Without another word he scooped her in his arms and flew to his castle. 


	18. Shadow Youkai

Shadow Youkai  
  
She stared glumly at the green grass. It had been three days since she had found out she had  
  
lost the Shikon shards. And she still hadn't come up with an idea. She knew she had to start  
  
looking for the shards again, but how? She had already proved she couldn't guard them on  
  
her own. She was tempted to ask Sesshoumaru for help, but she still had hesitations on  
  
trusting him. Sighing, she leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes. *I've come so far,  
  
and to have lost the shards....how many more months will it take to retrieve them again? And  
  
with Naraku around, he will probably be searching for the shards more than ever now. I need  
  
to hurry and find them again. But how?*  
  
"You look conflicted."  
  
Kagome jumped and opened her eyes.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Could you at least make some noise instead of sneaking around?"  
  
"It is my home and I was not sneaking around. What are you thinking about."  
  
"The shards."  
  
"So you have lost them. It is not a big matter, humans lose things all the time."  
  
"Do you know how important the shards are? They are powerful and in the hands of the wrong  
  
person, it can create so much destruction. I have to get them and make them whole again."  
  
"Do you need help."  
  
Kagome turned her head up and look at him. He was staring off into the distance, perhaps  
  
looking at Rin.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you need help."  
  
Kagome looked at her hands in her lap.  
  
"Yes......but-"  
  
"You do not want my help?"  
  
"I don't trust you."  
  
"What is more important, trust or the shards?"  
  
"They are both equally important."  
  
"That doesn't answer my question."  
  
"I can't choose between the two! They are both important."  
  
"Do you want my help or not?"  
  
"Could you just take me to a nearby village?"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his head and stared at her with his piercing gold eyes.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Very well, but remember, the offer won't come again."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'll take you in the late afternoon, be ready by then."  
  
He turned his back and walked away. *Not exactly what I was thinking of, but, I can live on  
  
my own. I'm not that helpless* Calling to Rin, she tried to think of a way to break the news to  
  
her.  
Rin grabbed onto her leg, holding tight.  
  
"Onee-chan, don't leave!"  
  
"Rin, I told you, I'll come back and visit."  
  
"What if onee-chan gets hurt?"  
  
"I'll be fine, I know plants that will help me when I'm hurt, don't worry."  
  
"Rin" Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Let go of her leg."  
  
"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
To her surprise Rin did exactly what he asked.  
  
"Will onee-chan promise?"  
  
"Promise, I have to go Rin. But we'll see each other again."  
  
"Ok."  
  
After one more hug, Sesshoumaru picked her up and and sped away. Throughout the way  
  
they didn't say a word to each other. When he came to the outskirts of a small village he set  
  
her down.  
  
"Thank you. And, I hope we meet again."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
Before she could take a breathe he was gone, leaving no trace. With a huff, Kagome walked to  
  
the village with nothing but determination. When she arrived, the town lacked it's usual  
  
activity of people. And she could feel the fear of the people in the houses. Walking around she  
  
could see no one outside so she settled for knocking at a door.  
  
"What do you want?!"  
  
"I'm a traveling miko and"  
  
A hand came out and pulled her into the house. There was a gnarled old woman who  
  
reminded her of Kaede but a more shrunken version.  
  
"You are a miko?"  
  
"Yes, why-"  
  
"Good, the village needs one badly. There has been a youkai stalking our village. It's speed is  
  
incredible! It snatches anyone that is alone faster than lightning. We are too afraid to even go  
  
outside anymore! It use to come out just at night, but lately it has been attacking in daylight  
  
as well. Miko, you must save us!"  
  
"Ano, what does it look like?"  
  
"A few people have been able to catch a glimpse of it, but not enough to describe the monster  
  
well. Just that it's colors are dark, to blend into shadows. Will you help us?"  
  
"How many people has it taken?"  
  
"It has only taken children, but since most of the children are being hidden, it is starting to  
  
take young women."  
  
"That's terrible! Taking children! I will do my best to help."  
  
"I hope so, the previous two didn't help at all. But maybe you will."  
  
Kagome face dropped just the tiniest bit. *Two mikos before me failed? Yikes, but I can't back  
  
out. These people need my help*  
  
"I'll do it, but do you have a bow and some arrows?"  
  
"Yes yes, I have some somewhere in here."  
  
The old woman hobbled around, looking for the weapon. Finally she found it behind some  
  
pots. It was a little old but well built and the arrows were in good shape. Picking them up she  
  
went outside. Darkness was falling and the sky was streaked purple and red. She put her  
  
barrier up, not taking any chances. Then she let out her senses. She felt the monster, and it  
  
had a shard! It was coming closer at a very quick speed. She made ready her bow and waited  
  
for the monster to come. She saw a shadow that zipped around the dark buildings. *It's too  
  
fast, I can't aim for it!* She was thrown off her feet, hit by an unseen foe. She rubbed her side,  
  
there would be a large bruise on there for sure. She picked up her bow and saw the shadow  
  
streak running off into the forest. Kagome followed it, unaware of other shadows creeping  
  
upon the village.  
She gasped for breath, where was it leading her? Something hit her on her side again and she  
  
grabbed her waist in pain. When she looked up, she could see the youkai standing still. It had  
  
no distinct body parts. Just a long, thin body that was black and dark blue to blend with  
  
shadows. What was frightening was it's blood red eyes and the claws dripping with blood. It  
  
held it's claws to it's mouth, sucking on the blood.  
  
"You have delicious blood, miko, more powerful than the others. It is a good thing my  
  
brethren are feasting on the village instead of you. I can have you all to myself."  
  
Kagome glared at him and picked up her bow again.  
  
"You cannot hurt me with your bow, others have tried and it does nothing. My body will just  
  
regenerate."  
  
"Why is it that all you youkai always have to underestimate humans?"  
  
She strung an arrow and aimed at his heart.  
  
The shadow youkai creeped closer.  
  
"Go ahead, that's what I said to the other two. Pretty soon, your blood will flow through my  
  
body."  
  
Kagome let go and the arrow and became surrounded by a purple light. It zipped through the  
  
youkai, evaporating it into dust. She caught a glimpse of his face before he disappeared, a face  
  
of surprise. Sighing, she tore strips of her kimono and bandaged her side. When she was  
  
nearing the village she could hear screams in the air. She started sprinting towards the  
  
sounds. When she arrived she could see blood all over the ground and the bodies of villagers  
  
strewn everywhere. In front of her was the limp body of a young child. Her hands trembling  
  
she turned over the child and could feel no heartbeat. Anger coursed through her, and she  
  
could feel something coming over her. Power. And it was screaming at her to find the  
  
murderers. She gently laid the child back down and slowly walked to the center of the village.  
  
She could other shadow youkai feasting on bodies, blood everywhere, but mostly on their  
  
bodies. They all looked up at her in surprise.  
  
"Hey, we left one alive."  
  
"I'll eat it, I only had two so far."  
  
"Wait, can't you feel it?"  
  
"Feel what?"  
  
"She smells of danger you idiots. Hurry, let's leave."  
  
The leader got up and was getting ready to run away when to his surprise and Kagome's a  
  
large purple barrier surrounded the village.  
  
"What the hell is this?"  
  
The others got up and tried to get through the barrier but was thrown away with burns on  
  
their hands. Angry, the leader went up to Kagome and grabbed her neck. Something snapped  
  
in Kagome, maybe it was the dead child, or the stress of loosing shards, or the dead bodies of  
  
innocent people. But she felt something snap inside of her, and she felt.....calm. She lifted her  
  
hands, palms facing the leader, and could feel something coming out from deep inside her  
  
body and out of her hands. With a bright light and a strangled scream the leader was burned  
  
to a crisp. The others looked on in fear. Kagome looked down at the pile of dust which was  
  
being blown away by a wind. She looked up and lifted her hands again. In the space of one  
  
minute, every shadow youkai was gone and being blown away by a mysterious wind. With the  
  
barrier up, no wind should have been able to get through. But this did not pass through  
  
Kagome's mind. When she was done the barrier went down and she became herself again. She  
  
should have been exhausted from using so much power, but she felt strangely refreshed.  
  
Looking sadly at the human bodies on the ground, she rolled up her sleeves and began to look  
  
for a shovel to dig graves. 


	19. Searching

Searching  
  
She leaned against the shovel, staring down at the last grave. Her weariness was finally  
  
starting to show but she wanted to leave something more for the villagers. She left the shovel  
  
leaning against a house and picked flowers growing on the edge of the forest. She left a few on  
  
each grave. When she was done she stood straight and looked around for the shikon. She  
  
spotted it lying under a small tuft of grass. She picked up and dusted it off. *So much blood  
  
over just a small piece of jewel. It needs to end* She tucked it into a small pocket of her  
  
yukata and went into the old baba's house. She borrowed the bow that had been lent to her  
  
along with some food. Walking further west she took one last look at the village and headed  
  
for the destination of the new shard. She could feel it's prickling aura and it was far away.  
  
After an hour of treking she stopped because it was hard to see in the dark. She found a small  
  
cave that was just enough for her to make a fire and sleep.  
  
~She knew where she was before she could open her eyes. Memories taunted her, yet at the  
  
same time, beckoned to her. To remember, to feel again the same pain. This time the dream  
  
had taken her to her secret place by the clearing, where she spotted two lovers kissing. She  
  
didn't know where she got the audacity, but she walked toward the kissing couple. His eyes  
  
were closed and his arms around her were tight. She was clutching his back like it was a  
  
lifeline but her eyes were open. When Kagome moved closer she could see a swirl of emotions  
  
in Kikyo's eyes. It still held the same cold hate, but it was less now. There were regret in those  
  
dark eyes, but most of all, love. Kagome took a step back. So Kikyo truly did love Inuyasha.  
  
Somehow the idea of it didn't rise surprise in her. She took another step back and ran into  
  
something warm. She turned around and looked into the searching eyes of Sesshoumaru. She  
  
couldn't speak because those eyes that always had such a harsh look now looked into her  
  
soul. They were searching her eyes. Looking for something that was fading away. His hand  
  
slowly lifted up and rose to her cheek. She could feel a butterfly's touch before he suddenly  
  
stepped back. He shook his head as if confused. Then everything was as it was before. He  
  
returned to himself, the cruel and emotionless lord of the west. The short dream-like moment  
  
passed. But Kagome was still captured by those searching eyes. The lord looked almost  
  
uncomfortable under her steady gaze. He turned his attention toward Inuyasha and Kikyo.  
  
"Why did you come here?"  
  
"The dream brought me here."  
  
"To torture you perhaps."  
  
"Or to make me remember."  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
"No." she whispered.  
  
He didn't say anything after that so Kagome spoke up.  
  
"What were you looking for?"  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"You were looking at me as if you were looking for something. What was it?"  
  
"Nothing." he growled.  
  
"Tell me. What were you looking for?"  
  
He opened his mouth to say something then stopped.  
  
"What were you looking for?"  
  
He turned his gaze to her with eyes that were now hesitant.  
  
"For your love of Inuyasha."  
  
"My love....of Inuyasha?" she swallowed those words. *My love of Inuyasha?*  
  
"Do you still love him?"  
  
"......A part of me says yes. But some parts say no. They love each other. And, somehow, I  
  
know he will never love me as he loves her. But a part of me doesn't want to give up. It holds  
  
on to my love of him, even though it is starting to disappear."  
  
Kagome clutched the spot where her heart was.  
  
"There is conflict in my heart. Both sides are pulling toward different directions. To which I  
  
am, I do not know."  
  
"A conflicted heart." he murmured.  
  
"Will you love him till the end?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I will. But how, I'm not sure."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Will I love him as I do now? Will I love him as a friend? Will I love him as a companion? But,  
  
when will the end be? When we defeat Naraku? When the jewel is complete? When I go home?"  
  
"You will not stay here?"  
  
"I have nothing here to stay for."  
  
"What of Inuyasha."  
  
"I am still thinking about that. But I know I can't leave my family behind. Once the jewel is  
  
complete I can stay in only one place. I would rather be at home with my family."  
  
"If there is something to stay for?"  
  
"Then...maybe, I'll stay."  
  
The scene changed and they were suddenly in the clearing again.  
  
"What is the point of this dream? Why here? Why with you?"  
  
"I can't answer that."  
  
Kagome sat on the edge of the well. To her astonishment he joined her.  
  
"Have you found your shards yet."  
  
"Just one. I felt another one but it's far. I think Naraku will get them all before me."  
  
"Why do you keep trying."  
  
"I have to. It's my mistake. Might as well clean up my own mess. Hope is the only thing I can  
  
hold on to right now. Hope of defeating Naraku. Hope of completing the jewel. Hope for the  
  
world."  
  
"And you still refuse my help."  
  
"I don't know if I can trust you."  
  
"I don't need my brother's sword anymore. What could I do that would break your trust in  
  
me?"  
  
"Something."  
  
"You are being vague."  
  
"I told you before, I don't trust again the second time so easily. Besides, why do you want to  
  
help me?"  
  
"To repay you."  
  
"Repay me? What did I do for you?"  
  
"You made me realize my father's love for me. Something that I have been searching for in the  
  
past century."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
He got up and stood in front of her.  
  
"Will you accept my help?"  
  
He gave out his hand, just like he had done the last time. She thought for a minute then gently  
  
slid her hand into his~  
  
Kagome woke up to sunlight streaming into the cave. Her fire had gone out sometime in the  
  
night and judging from the position of the sun, it was the late morning. The dream last night  
  
had confused her. Did she really accept his help? As if answering her thoughts he quietly  
  
landed in front of the cave. 


	20. Destination

Destination  
  
She walked out of her small cave to the waiting Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Why...."  
  
"Did you forget the dream already?"  
  
"No, I just, it didn't feel real."  
  
"I told you, I will help."  
  
Kagome looked into his eyes, looking for any lies. They were masked, as usual, and she could  
  
not tell whether he was lying or not. But, something inside of her was telling her to accept his  
  
help.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Then let's get going. You said that Naraku would most likely have most of the shards. We will  
  
try to get the ones we can."  
  
Kagome nodded her head in agreement and went back to her cave to get her things. With  
  
everything stowed safely she strung her bow and got her quiver of arrows ready.  
  
"Ano, will we be walking?"  
  
"No, that will take too long. It will be much faster if we fly."  
  
Saying that, he said a complicated chant under his breath and a white cloud appeared  
  
beneath their feet. It started to lift high up into the air. Kagome looked down in amazement,  
  
slightly intimidated by the height. When Sesshoumaru tapped her shoulder to get her  
  
attention she shrieked. He rubbed his ears in pain.  
  
"Do you have to scream to loud? Your screams hurts my ears."  
  
Kagame turned red.  
  
"You scared me, I could have fallen!"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"Then I would have caught you."  
  
Kagome blushed again.  
  
"Sorry. Hey, how come we never used this type of transportation before?"  
  
"Making it is troublesome."  
  
"It took less than a minute!"  
  
"A minute of my time, which is certainly a waste."  
  
Kagome turned her head away and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Where is the shard?"  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and spread her senses out in all directions. Sesshoumaru could feel a  
  
prickling energy in the air, radiating from Kagome. She opened her eyes and pointed a finger.  
  
"South, about 20 kilometers from here."  
  
The cloud gracefully started to speed toward the direction of her finger. It took very little  
  
time and Kagome felt like it was barely moving. She shaded her eyes against the sun and  
  
looked down at the beautiful landscape before. Sesshoumaru silently sat, not caring to look  
  
down at Nature's beauty. When they arrived Kagome could spy a large demon terrorizing  
  
villagers. Sesshoumaru jumped down and in less than a second destroyed the demon with a  
  
swipe of his hands. Kagome gaped as he nonchalantly brushed the remaining dust of the  
  
demon's body from his already spotless clothes. The villagers stared at Sesshoumaru, then all  
  
began to bow to his feet in thanks. The cloud floated down and Kagome searched for the  
  
shard. She found it by the feet of a young child that was covered in blood. She looked at the  
  
child sadly and said a silent prayer for him. The villagers tried to repay her but Kagome took  
  
only a bit of food for lunch. She waved goodbye as the cloud lifted to the sky. She spread her  
  
senses again and could feel another shard in the cold North. It was very far away, nearly a  
  
week's worth of walking. It would probably take a day and a half for the cloud to reach there.  
  
"Ah, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
She took his silence as a response.  
  
"Can we visit my home? I need some things."  
  
"What things?"  
  
"Clothes, food, and my books."  
  
"Books for what?"  
  
"I need to study if I am ever going to get into high school."  
  
Sesshoumaru was amazed, this girl was actually educated? That was something he had not  
  
expected.  
  
"It will only take an hour at the most! I just need to pick some things up and say hi to my  
  
family." she pleaded.  
  
Sesshoumaru reluctantly agreed and the cloud changed direction. Kagome smiled at her luck  
  
but could feel the pangs of loneliness. It had almost been like a scene with Inuyasha. With her  
  
begging to go home and the youkai agreeing after some persuading. Sesshoumaru could feel  
  
her change of moods as they came closer to Inuyasha's forest. He could feel the tension  
  
coming from her as she scanned the ground for the figure of a certain dog youkai. She  
  
stopped by Kaede's hut first to exchange news. Kaede looked surprised when Kagome  
  
appeared before her in a cloud with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Kagome! Are you alright? Where have you been?"  
  
"Kaede! I'm fine, and I've been looking for shards on my own. I've already found two!" Kagome  
  
showed them to the old baba. She didn't remark on them, just nodded her head.  
  
"Where is Inuyasha and the others?"  
  
"They went after some rumour of the shard. They left nearly a week ago."  
  
"Which direction?"  
  
"North."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Will you go and see them?"  
  
"Maybe. I have to go Kaede, I need to visit my family. I just wanted to tell you that  
  
everything is ok."  
  
Before Kagome could leave Kaede gripped her arm.  
  
"You are not alone, Kagome. Never alone. Remember that."  
  
Kagome looked at the old miko and gave her a tight hug. She ran out and back to the cloud  
  
before she could start crying. When they arrived to the well she quickly jumped in and was  
  
rewarded with the familiar image of the well house's roof. She climbed out of the well on the  
  
rope ladder and ran to her house, anxious to see her family. When she opened the door she  
  
yelled out she was home. Hearing no reply she walked to the kitchen. There was a note on the  
  
table.  
  
"Kagome,  
  
We have gone to the beach and won't be back for several days. Help yourself to  
  
supplies, I bought more things for you. Love you always."  
  
Kagome blinked back tears. She had hoped that she could say hi to her family but it looked as  
  
if she wouldn't be able to. She walked upstairs to her room and changed into warmer and  
  
more comfortable clothes. She got out another backpack from her closet, since her yellow  
  
one was ruined. She stuffed everything she needed and was surprised by the weight. She put  
  
on the heavy backpack and made her way back to the well. She jumped in and looked up to  
  
see the blue sky of the feudal age.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!"  
  
He came into view and looked down.  
  
"I need some help with my backpack. It's too heavy to bring up just by myself."  
  
He gave a look that was almost impatient and jumped down. He took the backpack by one  
  
hand and jumped up, landing outside the well easily. Kagome climbed vines and made it to  
  
the top. Sesshoumaru was still holding her backpack.  
  
"What do you keep in here? It looks as if you brought everything you have."  
  
"I, uh, need a lot of things. And I have a feeling I won't be back for a while."  
  
He threw the backpack on the cloud and waited for her to get on. The cloud was up again and  
  
speeding away. The journey was quite long so Kagome spent most of her time studying.  
  
Sesshoumaru, after going through the contents of her bag, was reading one of her Japanese  
  
history books. He was fascinated by how wrong the humans had written history. Some of the  
  
events in there were greatly exaggerated and there were no paragraphs whatsoever on  
  
youkai.  
  
"Why are there no mention of youkai in this book?"  
  
"In our time there are no youkai. Well, there might be, but they are hiding."  
  
"They must be cowards."  
  
"No, I think that they are just trying to blend in because there are many humans living in our  
  
times. There are too many of us for any youkai to pose a threat. So they must be hiding their  
  
identities."  
  
"Impossible."  
  
But Sesshoumaru thought of it as he finished the book. They didn't stop at a village for the  
  
night and kept on going toward the North. Kagome fell asleep, her head propped up by her  
  
books. Sesshoumaru, noticing her shivers, quietly stopped at a village and purchased a warm  
  
blanket. He covered her with it and went back to contemplating the mysteries of Kagome. In  
  
the morning she woke up, groggy, but well rested. She felt something in her senses and  
  
realized that they were getting close to the shard. She rubbed her eyes to take the sleep away.  
  
"We are getting near the shard, I can feel it. It's over there."  
  
Kagome pointed to a nearby mountain that was covered by a menacing fog. She could feel  
  
evil coming from that mountain. *The jaki is so evil!* Kagome froze. *Could it be? Naraku?!*  
  
Kagome stole a look at Sesshoumaru's face and saw that it was slightly tense. Something was  
  
going to happen, and Kagome knew it would be the final showdown between Naraku and  
  
those fighting for the world. 


	21. Explosion

Explosion  
  
Kagome could feel something in the pit of her stomach. Fear? Anger? *Anticipation. What is  
  
going to happen? I know Naraku is there*  
  
"Sesshoumaru."  
  
He looked on toward the mountain.  
  
"Do you think Naraku is there? Or is this another trick?"  
  
"He's there. I can feel his presence, and that disgusting stench of his."  
  
Kagome gave a small sigh and strung her bow. She closed her eyes and looked deep into  
  
herself. She could feel it, in the center of her soul, the endless power that had lately awoken.  
  
But would it be enough? She stretched her senses, trying to feel out for Naraku. The wind  
  
picked up and she opened her eyes. He was there, and with an almost complete Shikon jewel.  
  
How did she know? It was just there, like it was a part of her. She reached into her pocket and  
  
held on to the shards she had. As they neared the mountain the wind grew stronger. It was  
  
wailing a warning, but it was no use. It would end today, she knew. And so did the wind  
  
because all of a sudden it disappeared.  
  
"He is here."  
  
"Naraku?"  
  
"No, Inuyasha. And those human friends of yours."  
  
The cloud started to lower down into the forest canopy. Inuyasha was waiting below, body in  
  
ready for a surprise attack. He was about to jump when he stopped in midair. Kagome could  
  
see his mouth making out a word as she floated down. Kagome.  
  
Shippo raced into to her arms and held her tight. Sango ran up as well and hugged her friend.  
  
Miroku kept a strange distance from Kagome, almost studying her. And Inuyasha, he did  
  
nothing, except glare at his brother. When she was done hugging they all turned questioning  
  
eyes at Sesshoumaru, their hands in on their weapons. Kagome scrambled to get in front of  
  
Sesshoumaru, shielding him from them.  
  
"No! He is here to help us! He is our ally!"  
  
Sanga's arms relaxed.  
  
"Ok, Kagome-chan, I trust you."  
  
Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Lies! Why would my brother of all people want to help the very people he hates?"  
  
Both were glaring each other down and Kagome gave a weak smile.  
  
"Mou, you two need to put aside your differences. Our enemy is Naraku, not each other. Just  
  
this once, can we work together to take out a bigger threat."  
  
Sesshoumaru dropped his piercing glare at Inuyasha and casually leaned against a tree.  
  
"I have no intentions of fighting against our allies. I just wonder if Inuyasha will attack me in  
  
the midst of battle."  
  
"No, he won't." Kagome put emphasis on won't, silently wording out s-i-t to Inuyasha. He  
  
responded by throwing up his hands in defeat, knowing that that one word would render him  
  
useless. Not to mention humiliate him in front of his brother.  
  
"I would ask you two to shake hands, but thats asking a little too much, neh?"  
  
Kagome gave a cheery smile, trying to keep up her facade of confidence. Inuyasha noticed  
  
her strained smile and frowned. He was about to say something when everybody in the  
  
clearing froze. They could all feel the aura of literally hundreds and hundreds of approuching  
  
youkai.  
  
"Naraku's army?" Kaogme whispered.  
  
The youkai brothers nodded in unison. They all began to follow the aura of the youkai, while  
  
wondering if they would come out of this alive.  
  
They came upon a wide field packed with hundreds of waiting youkai. Kagome could spot out  
  
Naraku in the back. *The coward!* She could hear the angry growling of Inuyasha and a  
  
softer growling from Sesshoumaru. Shippo jumped into her arms at the sight of the menacing  
  
youkai, trying to burrow himself in her arms. She hugged him tight and told him to hang on  
  
her shoulder so she could have free hands for the bow. The three humans and two youkai (not  
  
counting Shippo) made a line facing the youkai. Swords were out, a boomerang ready for  
  
throwing, a staff pointing toward the youkai, and a bow nocked and pointed. There was that  
  
split second silence before a battle starts and then the youkai flew toward them. Inuyasha  
  
yelled at Kagome as he ran towards the enemy.  
  
"Kagome! Stay in the back where you won't get hurt!"  
  
Kagome listened to him and dropped back while loosing arrow after arrow. But it seemed that  
  
for every youkai that was killed dozens more took it's place. There were too many, but still  
  
the heroes fought. Ducking, slashing, stabbing, and punching. Kagome tried to pick off youkai  
  
getting too close to her and Shippo. But soon her arrows were out. She gathered Shippo in her  
  
arms and drew out the power inside her, creating an impenetrable shield. Every youkai  
  
hitting her barrier cried out as they burned to a thin dust. Kagome watched on helplessly as  
  
her friends battled to save the world. But she could see that the superior numbers of Naraku's  
  
army was overwhelming them. Sango was wounded in a dozen places and Miroku was fighting  
  
his hardest to protect her. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were as far apart as possible from each  
  
other. But she could see that their arms were starting to tire. All of her friends were beginning  
  
to be rounded up into the center with more and more youkai attacking. Before she realized  
  
what she was doing, she was running towards them. Demons tried to stop her but were hit by  
  
her powerful shield. But with the pounding of hundreds of demons, Kagome could feel her  
  
shield beginning to falter. She fell from the relentless pounding on her shield, feeling it to her  
  
bones. A wave of youkai crashed into the center and Kagome cried out as she saw her friends  
  
getting cut up by sharp claws and teeth. She screamed her anger and something inside her  
  
exploded. The last she remembered as she fell unconscious was a beautiful glowing light  
  
surrounding the field. 


	22. Last Battle

Last Battle  
  
Her whole body was enveloped in a soft glowing light that cushioned her from the ground.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha threw up their hands to cover their eyes from the light. But in a few  
  
seconds it was all over. When the light had died down the two looked around amazed. There was  
  
not a sign of the enormous youkai army anywhere. What was around was a beautiful meadow  
  
full of healthy grass and flowers. Sesshoumaru scanned his eyes frantically along the grass to  
  
look for Kagome. Her body was covered by long swaying grass and he ran to see if she was hurt.  
  
She was unconscious but not harmed at all. He looked down at his own body to survey his  
  
damages but was astounded when he found all his wounds healed. Kagome's other friends had  
  
crowded around her, apparently their wounds were healed as well. Long lashes fluttered to look  
  
up at the circle of worried faces. She rubbed her eyes as if all she had done was taken a nap.  
  
Sango kneeled down to help her up. Inuyasha was the first to ask questions in his usual blunt  
  
way.  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"Ah....I'm not sure what happened. Something just....pulled itself out of me. I couldn't help it, I  
  
didn't want to see you guys hurt at all!"  
  
Sango patted her back.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome-chan. I think you helped us a lot. All the youkai are gone and somehow  
  
you managed to make this once dead field healthy again."  
  
Kaogme looked around her for the first time and gave a look of shock.  
  
"How...?"  
  
"I believe Kagome's power comes out full force when she is in mortal danger or when she is  
  
feeling very strong emotions." Miroku explained.  
  
"Why doesn't she feel any repercussions?" Sesshoumaru said cooly. He had gained his usual  
  
posture back after seeing Kagome safe.  
  
Miroku took on a thinking pose, eyebrows furrowed and his whole face in concentration.  
  
"You are right, Sesshoumaru-sama. Most beings, youkai and human alike, feel effects after using  
  
an immense amount of power. Perhaps...."  
  
"Perhaps her power does not only come from inside but from the shikon shards as well?"  
  
Inuyasha said. Miroku gave a look of amazement.  
  
"Inuyasha, so your mind can hold intelligent thoughts!"  
  
A second later Inuyasha was turning away with an angry red face and Miroku was on the ground  
  
sporting a large lump on his head. Kagome took this time to ask more questions.  
  
"Do you think Inuyasha might be right? I don't feel tired at all, almost refreshed to tell you the  
  
truth. Do you think I might feel it later?" she said fearfully.  
  
Miroku, meanwhile, had regained his composure.  
  
"No, I believe you won't Kagome. You usually feel the effects right after, not later on."  
  
"What about Naraku?" she asked.  
  
The atmosphere, which had just been relief, suddenly turned to caution. Sesshoumaru sniffed  
  
the air with his nose.  
  
"He is still around, though I can't pinpoint where. He is somewhere on this mountain, he is just  
  
letting his jaki out to confuse us."  
  
"Meaning, he is waiting till we let down our guard and then he's gonna attack us?" said Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored his brother and turned to Kagome.  
  
"Can you let out your senses and feel around for him?"  
  
Kagome was taken back.  
  
"Me? But your senses are much better than mine since you are a youkai."  
  
"True, but Naraku also has the shikon shards with him. So feel around for those."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She closed her eyes and opened her soul out. Her eyes flew open.  
  
"He's all around us!"  
  
The group immediatly got into a defensive stance around Kagome as she stood up.  
  
"What do you mean all around us? Didn't we destroy his youkai army?" asked Sango.  
  
"No, I meant the aura of Naraku himself is surrounding us. It feels like there's twenty of him  
  
around this field. Look at the flowers."  
  
Sango looked and noticed how the once beautiful meadow was slowly deteriorating into the  
  
corrupt field before. A hideous laugh cackled in the air from all directions. Dark clouds blocked  
  
the sun and threw the field into a shadowy light.  
  
"So you have been able to overcome one hurdle. Now you are mine. Your powers, your strength,  
  
your soul, I will take. And soon, I will forge a new Naraku, one made of every one of you."  
  
The trees shook in anger and Naraku exploded from everywhere. There were eight of him, with  
  
tentacles waving around. They were completely surrounded by eight identical Naraku's. He  
  
attacked at once and at a two to one ratio, our friends were not doing well. Kagome was helpless  
  
without her bow and all she could do was put up a protective shield around Shippo and her. All  
  
she could do was watch. But her friends prevailed despite the odds. One by one, each of Naraku's  
  
fake puppets were cut to pieces. But each time it did, the pieces squirmed it's way towards one  
  
body.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! It's that one!" she yelled, pointing at the one Sango and Miroku were fighting.  
  
He sliced the one he was fighting into nothing and sped towards Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha,  
  
overhearing Kagome, finished his opponent as well and raced his brother towards the two. All  
  
the pieces had come together into that one body, forming an enormous teeming mass with giant  
  
tentacles. But even with the large tentacles, Naraku was able to move them quickly. He was  
  
putting his whole being into this one last battle. Kagome knew he had no intentions what so ever  
  
in losing this. For in losing this battle, would mean losing his life. Naraku had underestimated  
  
his enemies and was now fighting desperatly. But still, he put up a good front, harrying the group  
  
from every direction. With all of his tentacles working everywhere, her friends were hard put  
  
fighting them off. Each time one limb was cut off, more replaced it. It was getting more and more  
  
desperate for both sides. The tide of the battle was slowly turning. Kagome could see Miroku and  
  
Sango struggling with Naraku's tentacles. Kirara was doing her best to protect Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were fighting desperatly to hit Naraku's vital points. She couldn't  
  
bear to see everybody fighting except her. All her arrows were spent and the only weapon she had  
  
left was her shield, which she was using to protect Shippo. But time was pressing and she could  
  
see her friends getting tired. She bit her lip, she needed to do something! Then, her heart pulsed.  
  
She could feel the Shikon shards on her necklace pulsing with it, along with the Shikon ball that  
  
Naraku had. In that instant she knew what to do. Gently putting Shippo on the ground, she told  
  
him to stay put. Focusing her energy she put a shield around Shippo, preventing any harm  
  
towards him. Then she started walking to Naraku. Naraku could feel the Shikon pulsing and  
  
looked at the young miko walking with a strange purple glow surrounding her. Her movements  
  
were graceful and she had her hands cupped around a glowing spot in the center of her chest. His  
  
tentacles, quick as lightning, sped to the young girl. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru saw the tentacles  
  
rushing to Kagome. They mustered up their last energy to run and save her, but they were too  
  
slow. Just as Naraku touched Kagome, there was a blast of light that threw everybody away from  
  
her. A bright purple light engulfed Kagome and Naraku. Everybody shielded their eyes from the  
  
blinding rays, falling to their knees. Kagome felt her soul rise up, covering Naraku, and she  
  
released everything inside. Anger, pain, fear, hope, love, determination. Each emotion had a  
  
different color and it spun into a ball that covered Naraku. The colors were dazzling and swirled  
  
into a tornado of pure color and emotion till nothing but dust was left. Then the purple light that  
  
had surrounded her became brighter and she relaxed in the light.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to a foggy place and could see the figure of a miko in armor. Midoriko.  
  
"Midoriko!"  
  
The beautiful and powerful priestess gave a gentle smile.  
  
"What do you wish for, young miko?"  
  
"Wish?"  
  
Kagome looked around, she could see the whole world. The battlefield was in ruins and she could  
  
see her friends were injured. Because of Naraku most of the land had become tainted with his  
  
evil doings. She could feel the sadness of the people and the anguished crying of the earth.  
  
"Save the world. Make it healthy again. Let the people live in happiness and without fear.  
  
And...and let my friends lead content lives."  
  
"Nothing for you?"  
  
"I have nothing to wish for."  
  
"The Shikon's power is not limitless. It does have it's boundaries. To let your friends live a happy  
  
life, it can do. But saving the world, the Shikon alone is not enough."  
  
"There is no way?" Kagome despaired.  
  
"There is."  
  
Midoriko paused.  
  
"Do you know what you need to do?"  
  
Kagome thought for a moment, then determination fired in her eyes, lighting up her aura.  
  
"Yes. You need my soul, don't you?"  
  
"Your soul is larger than any other being in this world, and with it's purity and miko power it can  
  
help save the world. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"  
  
"If it saves my friends and the world, I have no hesitiations. But, can I say goodbye to one  
  
person?"  
  
"I'll give you enough time to do so. Hurry."  
  
Sesshoumaru lifted his hand, the light was becoming softer. And when he opened his eyes, he  
  
saw a glowing figure walking to him.  
  
"Kagome!" He ran to her, enfolding her in his arms without a thought.  
  
"Are you unharmed? Did Naraku do anything?"  
  
"He's gone."  
  
"Then why is your face troubled?"  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"Why? You said you would stay if there was a reason."  
  
"I have a reason to stay in this world, but I can't."  
  
Sesshoumaru hesitated.  
  
"What about me? Am I reason enough to stay in this world?"  
  
Kagome gave a smile and softly touched his cheek.  
  
"I'm not exactly staying in this world."  
  
"Are you going to yours then?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then where are you going?"  
  
"I don't have a lot of time. I came to say good bye."  
  
Sesshoumaru shook her.  
  
"What happened? Tell me."  
  
"I wished to save the world. But with the Shikon, it is not enough. So I gave my soul. One soul for  
  
the lives of the world. I think I got the better end of the deal, neh?"  
  
"You have already done so much for the world, why do you have to give your soul away? I'll bring  
  
you back with Tenseiga!"  
  
"No, you can't. My soul is already given. I've decided to remain as a spirit in this world, so don't  
  
worry, I'll always be with you."  
  
"No, don't, not for me. Don't wander in this world forever because of me."  
  
"No, I will stay with you. I would rather be a spirit in this world then enter heaven without you. I  
  
have to go, there is not much time, I just wanted to make something clear..... I love you."  
  
With that, she began to disappear. Sesshoumaru's hands were already going through her body.  
  
"No! Don't leave!"  
  
She gave him a sad smile and gently brushed a kiss on his lips before disappearing completely.  
  
The light disappeared and everybody on the battelfield were slightly dazed. Sesshoumaru was the  
  
only one able to stand on his feet. He lifted his hand to his lips. The only part of her left. No. Not  
  
the only one. He wouldn't forget her. She had once asked him,  
  
"Could you forget? Can you forget someone that you love so much, that you would die for them?"  
  
She was right. He would never forget her. Never.  
  
~Ok minna, don't get angry, this isn't the end yet! I've got one or two more chapters left! But perhaps with a whole lotta reviews, I might be able to get them up soon. So REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	23. Reunion

Reunion  
  
When she had faded away to nothing, he could only feel a great emptiness inside. She was  
  
gone, gone from his life. No matter how much he had pushed her away in the past, his future  
  
seemed so bleak without her in it. From her smiles, to her determination, to her kindness.  
  
Everything. When her friends started to stand up and look around he took this as his cue to  
  
leave. Before he could take to the air his brother called his name.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!"  
  
He turned around.  
  
"Where's Kagome? What happened to her?!"  
  
"Fool." he whispered.  
  
"What happened to her?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his back.  
  
"She gave her life away to save this world. She's gone."  
  
With that said he flew off to his home, leaving Inuyasha staring at him in shock. Once he got  
  
home he locked himself in his rooms. Pacing up and down. He only opened the door once,  
  
and that was to let Rin know that he was still alive. After sending her away with a demand to  
  
go play, she left without any complaints. He had tried several times to sleep and to see if she  
  
was there. But he dreamed of nothing. All traces of her were gone, confirming that she really  
  
had disappeared from this world. During that time he had received word from his servants on  
  
Inuyasha and his friends. When he had heard of Kagome dying he had sunk into a deep  
  
depression. Finally, after a week he followed Kikyo to hell, while murmuring Kagome's name  
  
the whole time. The monk and the youkai exterminator married and were already waiting for  
  
a child. After a month of pacing, dreaming, and thinking, he finally let himself out. He had to  
  
find her. But all he knew was that she lived 500 years from now. Could he wait 500 years to  
  
see her again? He didn't even have to think twice. 500 years was a long time, but he would  
  
wait. Wait and search.  
  
Kagome fluttered her eyes open and looked up at a white ceiling. She sat up quickly and  
  
looked around. She was in her room, in her own time. She sprang out of the bed and bolted  
  
downstairs to the kitchen. Her whole family was there, eating breakfast. They appeared  
  
surprised to see her awake.  
  
"Kagome, you're finally awake."  
  
"Mama....is this real?"  
  
"Are you alright? We found you lying down in the courtyard two days ago. You've been  
  
sleeping for a long time. We were about to call the doctor."  
  
"I've been sleeping?"  
  
Kagome pinched herself to make sure it wasn't a dream. Pain cut into her arm. *Dreams.....I  
  
didn't see Sesshoumaru in my dreams...*  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked up into her mother's worried eyes.  
  
"Ah, don't worry Mama, I'm alright. Just tired, I guess."  
  
"Go back to bed if you're tired. I'm not letting you go back into that well if you're sick."  
  
Kagome trudged upstairs, tears stinging in her eyes. Her hand lifted up automatically to her  
  
neck but found nothing there. *So it's gone. It's really gone. That means....I can't go back. I  
  
won't see Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, Kouga, and Inuyasha..........and Sesshoumaru.  
  
Maybe I can still see him in my dreams!* She raced into her room and dove into her bed,  
  
forcing herself to sleep. But it wouldn't come, the only thing she could feel was dismay. She  
  
kicked off her covers and walked to her window, flinging it open. She could see the God tree  
  
outside and feel the breeze blowing on her face. Warmth from the sun shone on her body, but  
  
she felt cold. Reality bit at her mind, forcing her to believe that everything was real. Her  
  
choice had condemned her here. A choice for the world. And the knowledge that she could  
  
never take back that choice didn't help the tears falling from her face.  
  
"This was my choice." She whispered to the wind. It swept her hair back and then raced off  
  
into the city. She left her window open and sat on the edge of the windowsill. Suddenly a  
  
purplish light glowed brightly behind her. She turned quickly from her gaze out the window.  
  
Midoriko was standing in the center of her room, a soft light flowing from her.  
  
"Midoriko!"  
  
"Young miko, we meet again."  
  
"How are you here? Didn't the shikon disappear?"  
  
"It is gone from that world, but I stayed to say a few more things to you."  
  
"What do you need to say?"  
  
"I know that you are now regretting your choice."  
  
Kagome drooped her head.  
  
"But I also know that you would not change it even if you had the chance. I'm sorry about  
  
your loss but remember, not all that is lost gone forever. Because of your choice the shikon  
  
chose to let your soul stay."  
  
"But how? Didn't you say the shikon wouldn't be enough?"  
  
"The shikon is not also a giver of great power, but a heart as well. Which is why it changes  
  
when it is in the hands of a unbalanced person. Your decision came from deep inside your  
  
heart and the shikon became something more. The shikon now lives in you, in your soul. You  
  
must understand that now you are different. No longer mortal but the eternal keeper of the  
  
shikon. It will never leave your body but will always stay with you."  
  
".....Then, it is my duty again to be the keeper."  
  
Midoriko nodded her head.  
  
"Eternity is a long time and now time has frozen in your body. You will never grow older but  
  
remain the same forever."  
  
"Am I like a youkai then?"  
  
"Much more but also much less. Eternal life you have, but not their heart. I am sorry to leave  
  
a burden to you, but she shikon must always remain on Earth. Only this time it has become a  
  
part of your soul so you will never have to worry of shattering it."  
  
Kagome couldn't help but smile and reminisce. Midoriko's spirit floated closer and she  
  
reached out a hand to touch Kagome's heart. Then she was gone, leaving Kagome with the  
  
same duty she had tried to escape.  
  
"So, keeper I am again." she sighed out. She glanced at the clock and saw that she had enough  
  
time to dress and leave for school. Her mother was surprised to see her downstairs and  
  
leaving for school. Kagome left with strict rules on not pushing herself too hard. When she  
  
reached the gates her friends greeted her with the usual questions on her illness. Hojo ran up  
  
to give her more gifts and everything was normal. For the rest of the day Kagome went  
  
through her classes in a daze. For the first time she didn't have to beg from her teachers next  
  
week's homework. But an emptiness grew inside. She was immortal now and what was she  
  
going to do with the rest of her life? Risk falling in love again, only to lose someone she loved?  
  
Just thinking of love made her think of Sesshoumaru. They had such precious time, and they  
  
squandered it by distrust and blindness. Had he grown old these five hundred years? Had he  
  
gotten a mate? Or perhaps...if she dared to think....dead? When school ended Kagome was  
  
walking out the gate with her friends when a a black limosine drove up. They all stared at the  
  
luxurious vehicle and wondered if there was a famous person inside. The driver got out but to  
  
everybody's surprise it was a young man with light brown hair. He approuched the girls in a  
  
confident manner with bright green mischievous eyes. When he saw Kagome he raised one  
  
eyebrow then bowed to her.  
  
"Higurashi Kagome, would you come with me to a meeting with my employer?"  
  
"Who is your employer?"  
  
"He wishes to give you a scholarship for college."  
  
"Oh! Yes, I will."  
  
Kagome blushed as he held the door open for her. She waved good bye to her friends as he  
  
shut the door. Something felt familiar about that driver. And she could feel the presence of  
  
a....youkai? *It couldn't be....there are still youkai in this world? Then the employer must be  
  
one too.*  
  
"Excuse me, driver? What is the name of your employer?"  
  
"You will find out in a few minutes time."  
  
"I'm sorry for not asking before but what is your name?"  
  
"That too, you will find out in a few minutes time."  
  
"Why all the secrecy?"  
  
"We are here miss."  
  
Kagome glanced out the window to look at a tall apartment building. The driver stopped the  
  
car and opened the door for her. He led the way to an elevator and to the top floor, a dizzying  
  
height of 26 stories. When the elevator doors opened it revealed an elegant suite of rooms.  
  
Kagome followed the driver to a pair of familiar looking ornate doors. He stopped at the front  
  
of the door, motioning her to go in alone. When she opened the door and entered the room  
  
the doors clicked shut behind her. The room was filled with windows and purple shadows  
  
from the setting sun darkened the room. There was a man standing with his back towards her,  
  
looking out at one of the windows. He was tall and well built and from the way he was standing  
  
he painfully reminded Kagome of a man she used to know. But he had no long silver hair but  
  
short black hair instead. She walked closer to the man in hopes of seeing his face.  
  
"Welcome." he said. The voice sounded familiar too and Kagome could feel that he was a  
  
youkai.  
  
"Sess-Sesshoumaru?"  
  
He stood still for a second then slowly turned his body. Dark brown eyes pierced her soul that  
  
were questioning. Kagome stepped back for a second. *He looks so much like him, but he  
  
doesn't have golden eyes. Maybe I'm mistaken?* She opened her mouth to say something and  
  
he raised a hand to stop her. Something in the air prickled her senses and she could see the  
  
man starting to glow with a silvery light. Dark hair grew out into silver waves. Brown eyes  
  
turned golden and were filled with love. She ran into his arms before he finished his  
  
transformation. His arms hugged her tight against his chest, his face buried in her air. Her  
  
knees felt weak and she could barely hold herself up. They pulled apart after a few minutes  
  
and just stared at each other. He was the first to talk.  
  
"At last, I've found you."  
  
The End  
  
~Yes, the end to Escape. I'm sorry to disappoint those who wanted more chapters. I like how i ended it, but perhaps if I can come up with some ideas I can make a sequel to it. Some explanations, and yes, I just had to end the chapter like that with little explanations. I liked how I had set it up, so I'll now explain some things to you. First off, the driver is Shippo only older. The man is of course, Sesshoumaru! For those who thought it was Inuyasha, tut tut, Inuyasha went to hell with Kikyo. And Sesshoumaru didn't change much at all over the five hundred years. And he took a long time to find her because he wanted to meet her after she had come back from the well. During the years though (before she ever met Inuyasha) he had kept tabs on her, not interfering with her life. Basically trying not to cause any changes in the past that could affect the future. If he had met Kagome earlier, she might have made a selfish decision to stay forever with him instead of saving the world. So if you have any other questions send your email address in the review that you are sending (reviews pleeeeeease!) and i will answer your question. 


End file.
